Dragon Child
by Cat-Archives
Summary: A strange force from another country comes to Magnolia in search of a special species called 'Dragon Children' unable to officially find them though he turns two unlucky dragon slayers into dragon children! Cobra and Natsu are then kidnapped but escape and find the civilization themselves! But what should they do and how do they get back to normal...? CobraxNatsu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Changes

A shadowy figure sat in a room; he watched, on lacrima vision, two dragon slayers fighting in the sky. One a pink haired fire breather, the other a purple haired poison spewer.

He watched them intently, very interested in both. They were dragon slayers, he was looking for dragon slayers. He had been for a long time. He traveled half way across the world just to find one, let alone three in one place.

He sat back in his chair. He didn't care much for the little blue haired Sky dragon slayer. She didn't fight to often and was mainly a healer.

The two before him though, they were magnificent, beautiful even! They fought with such ferocity such strength. Fire and poison was such an interesting combination. He wondered what would happen if they were... Lets say... Combined? Into an offspring?

The man smirked. He loved his magic so much. It's gotten him many loyal servants and very far in his life. He held his hand out and formed a deep purple colored fog in it. The fog solidified into a sold stone of the same shade. He stood up and walked out onto a balcony.

He held the stone above his head and whispered a few words before it vanished. He smirked again looking back at the lacrima vision. He would make these two part of his plan. Whether they liked it or not.

"Fire dragons roar!" Natsu screamed.

Cobra's snake simply flew out of the way of the blast, the dragon slayer riding it just smirked. "Are you ever goi to give up? I can hear you!"

The snake lunged at Natsu sending Cobra flying at him. Natsu shouted in surprise as Cobra punched him hard in the cheek, making the whole left side of his face go numb from poison.

"Damn it!" Natsu said, happy flew them away.

"Natsu! We won't last long against him! Nothing's working!"

"I know! But we can't give up we gotta stop this thing!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu hovered and looked at Cobra, who simply stared back at him with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Oi! Those aren't very nice thoughts!" Cobra yelled at him after Natsu thought about char broiling Cobra and his stupid snake.

Natsu got a tick mark on his head, irritated how the poison user kept pointing out his ability to hear his thoughts.

"Your pissing me off!" Natsu yelled, Happy flew forward, rocketing Natsu strait at Cobra.

"Cubelious!" He hissed and the snake lunged as well. Both males aimed to punch the other in the face when suddenly something appeared in front of them.

"What the-!?" Natsu screamed back peddling.

"Shit!" Cobra hissed through gritted teeth trying to slow down.

Both boys collided with the object and it exploded in a purple fog so thick you couldn't see an inch in front of your face.

"What's that!?" Lucy yelped pointing into the sky at the purple cloud.

"I'm not sure..." Gray said cautiously watching it.

Many of the other have seen it as well. Brain, who had been watching the fight the entire time, had a stone face. Erza and Jellal were looking to the sky confused. This was the same reaction with most of the people present at the time.

"My nose!" Natsu screamed covering his face. "This scent is horrible!"

"Stop screaming!" Cobra's voice shouted back at him. As the smoke gradually cleared it became obvious to both dragon slayers that things were different.

"Natsu!" Happy screamed in shock.

"What?" Natsu looked at Happy then at a hand he had reached up to rub his nose with, it was clawed and covered in bright red scales up to his forearm. His pants were ruined with a long tail coming out if his rear end, a little flame burned brightly at the tip. His feet were the same as his arms.

"Wwhhhaaatttt?!" Natsu screamed in shock.

"God damn it!" Cobra yelled.

A purple clawed hand hand grabbed Natsu by his mouth and yanked him over. Cobra was in his face not caring about personal space.

"Scream again Salamander, I dare you." He said in a menacing voice.

Natsu was to busy staring at the massive purple wings now attached to Cobra's back. The ignorant fool hadn't even noticed he wasn't standing on his snake anymore but was flying on his own.

"Your... Your back." Natsu stuttered out, awe struck.

Cobra looked confused before glancing to his back. The back of his trench coat was ripped to shreds where the wings had forcefully grown themselves and pushed out of the confines of the clothing. Looking farther down, the back of his pants were completely missing showing off not only his ass but the long purple snakes tail the waved back and forth in the air.

Cobra was speechless. He looked at Natsu not sure whether to continue the fight or to figure of what had just happened to them.

The internal battle was cut off as Cobras pants, unable to stay on because the entire back half was gone, dropped and fell off, fluttering to the ground.

"Shit!" The poison user cursed letting Natsu go and covering himself up. His purple tail instinctively wrapped around his waist looking like an ugly snake skinned skirt.

Natsu burst out laughing point at Cobra. "Your pants fell off!"

"Yours did to dumb ass!"

"Eh?" Natsu looked down to see that they had indeed fallen off, the white garments fluttering down to the ground.

Cobra was laughing. "Your not as big as I thought you were!"

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled covering himself up. "Your probably not to big yourself!"

"Is that a challenge!?" Cobra hissed, pissed off.

"Natsu!" Happy said, obviously embarrassed by what they were talking about.

"Sorry, happy."

Suddenly something flew out of the sky and smacked into the back of Natsu, Happy went wheeling away unable to keep his grip as the Fire Mage went rocketing into the poison one.

Cobra instinctively through his arms out and caught the pinkette. "What's your problem!?"

He looked like he was about to throw Natsu down when the thing that had hit Natsu turned around and flew at Cobra.

"Damn!" He yelled and curled up in a ducking position, wrapping his body around Natsu in the process. The pinkette felt embarrassed to have his enemy hold him in such a protective/intimate way.

"If you weren't the only thing keeping me in the air I would burn you to ashes!" Natsu hissed at Cobra, his face sprinkled with a light pink blush.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your flying!"

"I'm what!?" Cobra looked down, finally noticing Cubelious was gone and that he was flying himself. As if by noticing he was flying the boys suddenly plummeted to the ground.

"What are you doing, fly!" Natsu screamed clinging to Cobra for dear life.

"I don't know how!" The poison dragon slayer screamed clinging to Natsu just as much. He looked like he was trying to, the big wings beating off rhythm in a feeble attempt to fly.

It didn't do any good as the boys landed on Nirvana, crashing through the roof of one of the buildings. A dust cloud could be seen where they landed.

Cobra laid sprawled out on his back, legs wide open and Natsu laid on top of him looking like he wanted to puke.

"I don't feel good." Natsu said covering his mouth up.

"Don't you dare.." Cobra said weakly, out of breathe from not only landing on the ground but Natsu landing on him as well.

He slowly rolled the fire Mage over so he laid on his back next to him instead of on top of him.

"What the hell just happened." Cobra said looking where they had fallen, it was an empty building. Obviously, no ones lived here for thousands of years.

Natsu sat up slowly, his face looking green. "H...Happy."

"Your cat friend isn't near by..." Cobra could hear the blue companions location. Oddly enough he couldn't tell where Cubelious was.

"The crash was over here!" The sound of Lucy's voice echoed in Cobra's ears, a little to loud for comfort. The poison user covered his ears and groaned.

"To loud.." Cobra stood up on shaky feet only to have Natsu grab him and yank him back down.

"Where do you think... Your going.." He said weakly. His grip was like iron though.

"L-let me go!" Cobra said shaking his leg, he really didn't want Natsu's friends to see parts of him that shouldn't be shown off in public.

Cobra shook his leg fiercely. The sound of running feet getting closer and louder. "Let go damn it!"

He tried taking a step away but winded up tripping on rubble and fell over on top of Natsu.

"In here!" Lucy yelled and ran into the room. She froze at the sight she was met with.

"Lucy?" Gray asked coming in along with Jura.

They stared at the sight. Cobra was in between Natsu's splayed out legs, his hands were on either side of the pinkette's head and of course, neither of them were waring pants.

"What... The hell." Gray said dumbfounded.

"Is this a dragon slayer thing...?" Jura asked looking away so as not to be rude.

"I don't know." Lucy chocked out, forever scared by what she was seeing.

"It's not...what it looks like..." Cobra said stiffly. Why was he even trying to clear things up with them? They were the enemy!

"What happened to them?" Jura asked. Lucy didn't want to look again but she did. She then noticed the scales and new appendages attached to the boys.

"It looks like... They're turning into dragons..." Lucy said surprised.

Cobra took their surprised moment to quickly get up and get out of there. To bad Natsu was still holding onto his leg so when he went up and out of the hole in the roof the fire Mage came with him.

"Would you leave me alone!" Cobra said shaking his foot again.

"Can't...let you get away." Natsu gagged.

"Your an idiot!" Cobra went to kick him with is other foot when something hard hit him from behind with so much force it sent him flying into the air.

Cobra tumbled to the ground and looked up at what hit him. It was some kind of animal. It was shiny like metal and had a hard looking head. It looked like a funky bird to be exact.

"What the hell." Cobra stared at it, it floated in the air watching him and Natsu before it dived at them.

Cobra quickly grabbed Natsu, tired of having to drag him around, and carried him bridal style as he ran down the streets of the abandoned Nirvana. The metal bird still chasing them, it was gaining pretty quickly too.

"This is just not my day." Cobra grunted. Natsu was heavier than he looked.

Cobra could hear the wind change as the bird sped up and aimed at his back again, right between his new wings. The poison Mage ducked in time and the bird flew over his head and smacked head long into the building in front of them.

Cobra stopped to see if the bird was dead or not. It wasn't, it slowly pulled itself from the hole it made in the wall and shook dust from it's shiny metal feathers.

"It can't be alive!" Cobra gasped as he started running again. Now that he listened to it all he could hear was he sound of gears moving and metal scraping against metal. "It's a machine!"

He had to duck again feeling grateful for his magical ears.

"Who sent this thing after us!?" Cobra could easily tell it wasn't fairy tails or the Oracian Seis's. It might have been sent by the same person who turned him and Natsu into these half dragon hybrid people.

The dragon slayer didn't have long to think about it before the mechanical death trap started at him again. He slung his head back and took in a big puff of air before screaming:

"Roar of the poison dragon!" Purple glittery smoke shot from his mouth and enveloped the shiny bird. It instantly began to rust into nothing and fell apart at Cobra's feet.

He smirked. "Take that you stupid bird."

The shadowy figure still watched. He had sent his machine to tire down the dragon slayer, but it obviously wasn't going to be that easy. He was already lucky that the pink haired one was down due to motion sickness, if both were up and moving perfectly fine he didn't know what he could do to capture them both.

He waved his hand and a hidden henchman bowed and took off, he would need more fire power to capture these specimens. He smirked at the thought of adding them to his massive collection; what would happen when he stuck them in the "habitat"? Would they join the others and accept their new life of normalcy, only to exist to be observed and to thrive. Or would they fight back hard and powerfully? Either way it was going to be a fun ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Captured

Cobra had Natsu slung over his shoulder and was heading back to Brain's location at the top of Nirvana.

Half way there he had actually found his lost pants and put them back on, well, best he could with the entire back gone. Luckily his new dragons tail covered up the massive hole that showed off his ass.

Cobra reaches the peak if Nirvana and sees Brain still working on getting the massive weapon to Cait Shelter.

"I kicked his ass for you." Cobra tossed the Salamander onto the floor.

"I watched. It was...different." Brain didn't look at Cobra, he was staring at the direction Nirvana was going.

"Oi, after we blow up Cait Shelter we need to fix this."

Brain turned around and looked Cobra over. "This is a problem." He walked up to the poison user and circled him, ignoring the hole in his pants. "I can tell its a powerful magic. I don't know if I can do anything for you."

"Can you at least tell what happened?"

Brain stopped his circling and stood behind Cobra. He reached a hand out and touched one of his purple scaly wings. They twitched and fluttered slightly blowing a small breeze.

"I can sense more magic power than usual..." The dark guild leader circled back to Cobra's front. "What ever that purple mist was that engulfed you and the Salamander has increased your magical power incredibly. I would say this was a good thing if it didn't have such... Unique side affects."

Cobra just groaned, slightly annoyed. "But what do we DO about it? I don't want to stay half dragon till I die!"

Brain cast him a glare and Cora shut up. "I know something you can do. But you won't like it to much, as far as in know, it's only myth-"

He stopped suddenly, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Brain?" Cobra asked waving a hand in front of his face, the man leaned forward slightly before falling completely over and landing on the ground with a puff of dust. Behind where he had been standing was a cloaked woman. Her face was covered by a white mask and her body was dressed in all black.

Cobra leapt away, he didn't want to deal with someone who took Brain down like it was nothing. What had she done anyway? And how had he not heard her coming? The dragon slayer didn't have time to think about it before the woman was on top of him, she moved so quickly and silently that Cobra barely dodged out of instinct.

"You guys just come out of the wood work don't you." Cobra glared at her.

The woman didn't speak, she only lunged again, her fist aimed to hit Cobra in the navel. He easily side stepped it. His dragons legs made him more nimble and faster now, he found it interesting and slightly disturbing at the same time.

The woman seemed to expect it though, because she turned with him and kneed him in the stomach.

Cobra didn't think a girl could have such force behind a kick. He instantly doubled over clutching his stomach and resisting the urge to vomit up everything in his stomach. He heard the muscles in the woman's legs contract as she lifted her leg and brought it down on his head.

His head shot forward and smacked hard against the stone floor with a loud CRACK! He blacked out.

Natsu's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was the fact he was in a very dark very foul smelling room. He then noticed he was chained up; cuffs were tight around his wrists, every time he moved they would chafe painfully against his skin. He also had a collar around his neck that gave off a faint red glow.

The fire dragon slayer cursed slightly As he tried to bite through the chains linking his hands together.

"I wouldn't do that..." A voice said timidly.

"Wha-?" As if on cue electricity shot through Natsu's body. He screamed painfully and fell over onto the wet and sticky ground. In a daze of pain Natsu recognized the scent of blood, a lot of it. It was to dark to see where it was coming from but he could tell there was a body not to far from him.

"You okay?" The same timid voice asked again.

"Yeah" Natsu answered after a while, his mouth and throat were painfully dry so his voice sounded raspy. "Where am I what's going on?"

"Don't talk loudly or they'll come!" The voice whispered urgently, Natsu hadn't even been speaking loud. He squinted brought the darkness to try and see where he was and who was speaking but all he saw was pitch black.

"Your in a cage..." The voice whispered. It sounded male. "There's more in the room but only three people in them..."

"Three?" Natsu counted himself, and the voice was obviously another, who was the third?

"Yeah; you, me and the friend you came with."

Natsu wasn't sure what friend he was talking about. He didn't care at the moment either. "Why are we here?"

"We were captured by Archen's men... At least I was I don't know about you, you were just tossed in here a few hours ago..."

That explained why Natsu's body felt sore. The salamander crawled forward slightly, using his hands to feel around and get to know his surroundings a little. His hand landed in something wet and sticky, he withdrew it figuring it was the blood he'd smelt. Feeling farther along he felt clothing and what he though was a shoulder. This must have been the "friend" he had come with, the blood must be coming from a wound they have on their body. He wonders if they were still alive. He had started feeling down the persons arm when the voice whispered to him again.

"What species are you..? Fire? That's what it looks like."

Natsu looked in the direction of the voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Your dragon species, what are you? You look like a type of fire dragon; your scales are bright red and you have no wings. Plus there's the rag over your tail so I assume a flame goes there?"

Natsu suddenly remembered what had happened, his fight with Cobra and being turned into some weird dragon hybrid. He brought his tail up over his shoulder and felt some kind of silky cloth wrapped around the tip. It was soaked in some sweet smelling liquid which is probably what was keeping it from setting on fire and keep his tail unlit.

Natsu blinked for a second then looked to the voice. "Wait, how can you see me? It's pitch black."

A small chuckle echoed slightly. "I'm an earth dragon breed. I live in dark places so I can see easily in the dark. You should be able to as well, you have no wings witch means you should live in a cave or burrow right?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Natsu said returning to feeling the person in front of him. "I live in a house with my best friend Happy."

"A Dragon Child living in a normal home? Where were you raised?" The voice sounded confused.

"Dragon Child?" Natsu asked just as confused.

The voice gasped. "You must be one of those rare ones! A dragon slayer turned into a dragon child! No wonder Archen is treating you better!"

"Okay woah back up." Natsu cut in. "What's a Dragon Child, who's this Archen guy, and again where are we!?"

The voice sounded excited now. "This is so amazing! I'm talking to a rare breed of Dragon Child!"

Natsu growled and the voice hesitated.

"Oh w-well... Dragon Children are half human half dragon hybrids. A long time ago when dragon slayers were everywhere they fought and gained power and well, the stronger they got the more dragon like they became."

"Literally." Natsu mumbles, his tail thumping against the cold steel floor self consciously.

"Yeah, I'm a descendant from the original Dragon Children. I live with many others in a hidden location called The Valley of Dragons. There a ton of us there!"

"If its so hidden how'd you get caught?"

The voice was silent for a while before speaking again. "I was running away... Something got complicated and I tried to run... I left the safety of the valley..."

"Sorry." Natsu simply said. He had felt most of the persons body at this point. He knew they were male had a tail like him and wings. He assumed it might have been Cobra but he wasn't sure.

"It's fine... Any way Archen is a man from a foreign country. He heard about Dragon Slayers and Dragon Children so he traveled all the way here just for us."

"He wants to capture you guys?"

"He wants to capture US. Your a Dragon Child too now."

Natsu sighed. What got him into this mess? The body under him shifted suddenly and gave off a low moan.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked them but they didn't reply. He felt up near their head, their hair was matted with dried and fresh blood. "Nasty..."

The lights suddenly flashed blinding everyone. Natsu whined and snapped his eyes closed. He slowly opened them again to see the room though it was slightly blurry.

The room was big and had nothing in it except for cages. All were empty other than the one he and the other person was in.

He rubbed his watery eyes and looked down. It was indeed Cobra in the cage with him, the other male was bound just like Natsu was. The reason he seems to have not woke up yet was because of a nasty cut on his head that went from his cheek all the way up into his hair line. It bled a lot so Cobra must be anemic right now.

A banging on his cages bars made him look over. A woman was standing there, she had kicked the bars to get his attention. She was dressed in all black waring a kind of coat or poncho that hid her arms. It looked like a hood was attached to the coat but she had it down revealing a pretty face with long white hair and deep red eyes, she also looked very pale.

"Who the hell are you let me out of here!" Natsu shouted at her. The woman kept a poker face on, revealing no emotion. Natsu looked like he wanted to lunge and attack her but a quick "no!" Stopped him. He looked over to the other cage now able to get a good look at who he had been talking to.

It was indeed a boy, he was skinny and small looking probably sixteen or seventeen years old. He was in nothing but a pair of pants that had colorful intricate designs on them of dragons. His hair was shaggy and brown covering up one of his bright blue eyes. He had no wings like Natsu but instead had a deep green tail that was as long as his body some brown fur went down it and a spike was at the tip. His hands were dragon like with matching green scales that went all the way up to his shoulders. Natsu assumed all Dragon Children had the same build of either wings or no wings, a tail, and clawed hands and feet.

The woman kicked Natsu's cage again. He glared back at her. She still had the same stone face but now held out a clean cloth and a bottle to him. He looked at it questioningly. "What do I do with that?"

She nodded her head to Cobra who still lay behind him and she gestures he take the offerings. He did and then she turned around and left, this time leaving the lights on.

Natsu looked at what she had given him closer. The clothe was brand new and clean the bottle he held was brown and had no label. He unscrewed the cap and sniffed it, he quickly jerked his head away however when the fumes entered his sensitive nose.

"Alcohol..." He mumbled. The other boy had moved closer to the bars to take a look.

"She wants you to clean your friends wounds."

"He's not really my friend..." Natsu said as he sat down and dragged Cobra's head into his lap.

"Your not?" The boy sounded surprised for some reason.

Natsu shook his head as he poured some of the rubbing alcohol on the clothe. "What's your name anyway?"

The boy smiled a little. "Mino Urea."

Natsu smiled back. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! And this idiot here is Cobra."

Mino looked down at the unconscious dragon slayer. "He's got wings and purple scales. He must be a fire breed or earth breed to.."

Natsu cautiously pressed the wet clothe onto Cobra's wound, the boys face twitched a little, probably out of pain. "I know he's got some kind of listening magic and poison dragon slaying magic."

"A poison Dragon Child..." Mino mumbled thoughtfully. He had a look in his eyes that gave away how interested he was in the other two dragon slayers.

"Oi." Natsu started as he cleaned the wound. "Who was that woman?"

Mino paled slightly and shrunk back. "Her name is Paleoth. She's one of Archen's most trusted followers. He's got a few but she's the only he sends out on errands."

"Paleoth? That's a stupid name for a girl." Natsu puffed his cheeks out irritated slightly.

Mino chuckled at that. "Anyway, she never talks and never shows off her emotions."

"Wait, how do you know about Archen and Paleoth? You lived in the Valley right?"

Mino looked down. "I've been here for a couple of months now actually... The guards talk to me sometimes."

Natsu looked to the door and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I don't intend to spend a few months in this place and let some bad guy do what he wants with me." He looked back at Mino who blinked. "I'm gonna bust out! Why not come along?"

Mino's eyes widened. "Bust out!? How are you gonna do that with no magic? Your hand cuffs and collar prevent magic."

Natsu smirked. "So we get them off."

"How?"

"I'll think of something."

"Are we taking him with us?" Mino pointed to Cobra, his wound was now cleaned even though blood still leaked from it. Natsu ripped some of his shirt apart with his teeth and made a makeshift bandage around Cobra's head.

"Yeah I don't see why not." Natsu sighed. He then got his smirk back. "Now. Plan?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Great Escape

Archen stared at the lacrima screen in complete disbelief. On it he could see all three of his captured Dragon Children. The little Earth Child was bringing up the rear, a set of swords in his hands. He carried them clumsily and almost dropped them a few times.

The pink haired Fire Child was carrying the unconscious Poisonous one on his back. It was a funny sight the way he bounded and leaped over people while piggy backing the larger male.

The alarms had been blaring for a while now and he thanked god the Children still had their collars and cuffs on. But based on the direction they were running they were heading strait for the security room where the keys to there freedom were located.

It was a good thing they didn't know the lay out of the building to well. Then he'd really have a problem.

"Paleoth..." Archen said in a low voice. The white haired woman stepped up next to him to look at the screen. She blinked a few times then turned and left.

Natsu felt tired. He hated having to lug around the poison dragon slayer but he wasn't so mean as to go and leave him behind.

The plan had been to just jump the guards when they brought food in. But Natsu had to go over board...

He had beaten the shit out of them then bolted with Cobra on his back. Mino had at least been smart enough to take any weapons the guards had on them. The little earth Dragon child now carried dual blades, but based on the way he carried and used them he had never touched or even seen a sword in his life.

Shortly after their little escape the alarms had gone off and they had to seriously book it.

"Where's this security room!?" Natsu wheezed out. His legs felt like jelly.

Cobra was heavier than he had thought, he had expected him to be heavy to begin with considering the massive dragon wings and tail that dragged behind him, but Natsu was surprised he was THIS heavy! Maybe he had more muscle than Natsu could see. The poison dragon slayer obviously wasn't fat in anyway and he had seen Cobra's arms enough to know he may be muscular and attractive-

"Stop!" Mino's sudden voice halted Natsu's thoughts and steps. The salamander skidded to a halt and stared at the figure in his way.

He remembered her name was Paleoth. He thought that was such a weird and stupid name for a girl.

She just stood there with her blank expression and watched them.

"Move or I'll move you!" Natsu yelled taking a step forward.

"To weak."

Natsu looked confused. This was the first time he's heard her talk at all. Her voice was soft and quiet sounding, but full of power.

"What do you mean? I'm too weak!? I'll kick your ass!" Natsu then lunged at the woman.

"Natsu-san don't!" Mino yelled.

The salamander ignored the small boy and instead raised his leg to drop kick Paleoth.

But suddenly she wasn't there.

"Whaa-?"

A suddenly pain erupted through Natsu's stomach and he was sent flying backwards.

Paleoth stood there on one leg, the other one raised in the air. She had just kicked him in the gut.

Natsu went flying past Mino and hit a couple of guards who had been making their way over. All of them fell in a heap on the ground. Natsu was okay other than his stomach.

He lay there gasping like a fish, the wind knocked completely out of him.

"Natsu!" Mino yelled. He was suddenly stopped when Paleoth appeared in front of him and round house kicked him in the chest.

Mino went flying backwards, the swords removed from his hands. He smacked against the wall with a loud thud.

Natsu glare up at the white haired woman. She watched him with her passive red eyes. She moved her hand quickly and Natsu flinched thinking he was going to get punched again. When the blow didn't come he opened one eye to see Paleoth holding a remote.

"What's that?" Natsu wheezed.

"Collar and cuffs release switch."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Why are you..."

"Beat me. I give to you." Her speech was broken up, as if she was learning how to talk.

First she was saying he was weak now she's saying if Natsu beats her he can have the remote to their restraints? She looks down on him to much.

"I accept!" Natsu said staggering to his feet. He left Cobra on the ground with the other knocked out guards.

He stumbled over to Paleoth and got ready to hit her. Before he could move closer to her though she was gone again, this time behind him.

"Slow." She whispered in his ear then punched Natsu hard in the center of his back. He yelled in agony as something snapped. He collapsed on his knees and Paleoth brought a leg down between his neck and shoulders. Another Snap.

"Natsu!" Mino yelled. Trying to crawl over. Paleoth glanced to him.

"No threat. Also weak." She said softy. She walked over to Mino and put one of her boots on his shoulder. She dug the heel in making him yell in pain.

"Stay down."

"Leave him alone!" Natsu yelled, his voice was constricted and full of pain. He lay on his knees, hunched over clutching his left shoulder.

"All weak." Paleoth whispered and stopped grinding. Mino collapsed on the ground again, gasping in pain. To be honest the boy must not be very tolerable to pain. He's had the least damage done to him yet looks in massive pain.

Natsu slid forward onto his knees to stand up. His back screeched in agony and begged him to stop. He ignored the pain biting his lip, he couldn't stay down. All he had to do was kick the crap out of this chick and they would be free. But Natsu wasn't use to fighting without his magic.

He stood on wobbly legs and glared at Paleoth. Fire was alight in his eyes.

"Stay down. Spine fractured. Neck damaged." She stated, she must be telling him the damage she inflicted on his body. Natsu could definitely feel something wrong with his back.

He took a step forward.

Paleoth narrowed her eyes. Natsu was smart enough to know she couldn't kill them, not without her master getting pissed. So Natsu would fight until he was unconscious if he had to.

As he took another step forward a hand grabbed Natsu's scarf and yanked him backwards.

"Oi!" He spun to see who had grabbed him. A guard maybe? The spinning motion of his head caused his neck to cringe and he yelped in pain, his knees giving away.

Another hand wrapped around his waist keeping him from falling.

"Your such an idiot."

Natsu glared at Cobra. "Shut it, sleeping beauty."

Cobra growled at the Salamander and picked him up. "Shut up yourself."

"Put me down! I need to kick her ass!" Natsu flailed then winced when his back erupted in pain.

"You can't do shit." Cobra said leaning Natsu against the wall next to Mino. "I'm gonna kick her ass. I owe her for knocking me unconscious."

Cobra then stood and glared at Paleoth. The woman narrowed her eyes slightly. Cobra smirked.

"I can hear you."

Paleoth looked confused but it was quickly replaced by surprise when Cobra was suddenly in her face. She made a motion to punch him in the ribs but his hand caught her fist and head but her hard.

The white haired woman screamed and fell backwards. Cobra stumbled back clutching his head in pain. New blood was dripping down the side of his face, the wound reopened.

Paleoth corrected her footing and stared at Cobra. She was confused herself, people can't usually get close to her let alone actually do damage.

Cobra stood up strait, his face was twitching from pain but he was hiding it well. "Done already?"

"No." The female whispered before lunging at him. Cobra smirked and side stepped her, he tried to knee her in the stomach but she quickly pivoted on her feet away from him.

Cobra narrowed his eyes. The only thing keeping him from hitting her would be how quick and nimble she is. He can hear her movements and thoughts but he couldn't slow her down. He himself was slower than usual because of the bulky wings on his back. He was still getting used to having them there, maybe he could use them to his advantage..?

Cobra swung his fist to hit Paleoth in the face, she parried it and made her own motion to jab him in the throat. Cobra quickly tilted his head so she barely missed. He could see her growl in frustration.

"I can hear you." He said again then brought his knee up to hit her in the stomach. The blow landed and Paleoth gasped in pain and hunched over clutching the injured area.

Cobra took the moment to kick her backwards. She stumbled and landed against a window sill; the woman glared at him and stood up strait, her face full of rage.

"Can you fly?" Cobra asked before tackling her out the window. His hands quickly traveled Paleoth's body, searching and finding a small object.

As they fell Paleoth landed one last blow to Cobra's navel, it propelled her away from him. Cobra curled up a little, bringing his knees to his chest, his wings opened up instinctively as he began to glide through the air.

He looked around and took the moment to observe his surroundings. There was a massive forest below him, trees much bigger than what Cobra's ever seen. Birds and animals could be seen moving between and under them. The forest looked healthy and green it was almost unnatural.

Cobra tilted his body slightly to turn around, he wobbled a little and felt nervous about it but he was getting better at flying. He thought he was doing a damn good job for his second try. He turned and started gliding back to the window he had fallen out of. He was surprised to see the building him and Natsu had been imprisoned in was a ship, a strange airborne ship that moved very slowly across the open forest.

Natsu must not know its moving or he would be barfing all over the place.

Cobra stopped gliding in front of the window and slowly flapped his wings so he could float in front of it. The wings still moved slightly off beat making him bounce back and forth in the air.

"Oi! Hot head!" He called into the window. Natsu's pink head was slowly dragged into view. He looked in pain.

Cobra held up a small remote and clicked a button on it. His and Natsu's shackles instantly buzzed and released them. He had remembered voices echoing in his head about a control when he had been knocked out, his hearing was that good. Even unconscious he still hears things.

Cobra tossed away the remote and held out a hand.

"Let's go."

Natsu looked at Cobra suspiciously. "You're actually taking me with you...? You're not gonna fly off back to the Oracion seis?"

Cobra rolled his eyes and looked annoyed. "I don't know where the hell we are so I can't just go flying home. Besides..." Cora looked embarrassed. Natsu was surprised a small blush colored the other Dragon slayers cheeks. "You saved my ass... I probably would have bled to death... And you were taking me with you when you tried to escape... So I owe you! That's all!"

Natsu grinned. He found the poison dragons slayers nervousness funny.

"Plus I can't just go back home like this." He jabbed a thumb behind him pointing to his wings. Natsu had to agree on that. He didn't want to return to Fairy Tail half dragon.

"Oh!" A thought suddenly struck the Fire Mage. "Hang on!"

Cobra watched as the boy ran out of his view. Natsu slowly moved over to Mino, he was still slumped against the wall, he was at least trying to stand up now though.

"Mino, do you think your village of dragon people can turn us back to normal?"

The earth Dragon Child looked up at him and stood up strait. "Maybe... I'm not sure... We've never actually interacted with your breed... You know being dragon slayers first..."

"It's possible though right!?" Natsu got close to his face, a big grin plastered on his own.

"Y-eah, I guess." Mino stuttered out.

Natsu would have jumped for joy if his back didn't feel like snapping any second. He wobbled back over to the window where Cobra was flying in circles.

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing." Cobra said before coming over and floating again. "I guess we're bringing what's-his-face along to?"

"You heard us talking huh?"

"No shit."

"Can you carry two people?"

Cobra thought about it for a second. "Yeah. Probably. Sense he's smallest he can hop on my back in between my wings."

"What about me? My back is fragile..." Natsu asked. Mino came into view of the window.

Cobra glanced between the two before turning around. "Hop on shorty."

Mino blushed a little. "Eh. What?"

"Your gonna lead us back to your hidden village, Cobra will take us there."

"I'm not a god damn train you know."

Natsu ignored the poison dragon slayer and gestured for Mino to crawl onto Cobra's back.

He blushed a little more before climbing through the window and jumping onto the others body.

Cobra turned back around, and extended his arms to Natsu. "Hop in."

"What?" Natsu looked offended. "Your going to carry me like that? Like some kind of girl!?"

Cobra narrowed his eyes, a vein popping in his head from irritation. "It doesn't matter! We have to get out of here before more guards come and stick us in cages again."

"I refuse to be carried like a girl!"

"God damn it Natsu!" Cobra reached in grabbed Natsu and pulled him through the window.

And he dropped him.

"Cobraaaaa!" Natsu screamed in furry as he fell.

"What was that for!?"Mino yelled, he was surprised the poison dragon slayer did that. He certainly wasn't expecting it!

"Knocking sense into him." Cobra muttered before diving after the Salamander. He tucked his wings back so as to move faster.

Once he caught up Cobra hooked his arms under Natsu's body and opened his wings causing everyone to jerk backwards into the air.

Natsu was glaring at Cobra his arms crossed. "I hate you so much."

Cobra scoffed. "The feelings mutual."

They began to glide through the air. Natsu found it strange how he wasn't getting his motion sickness, he didn't see Cobra as a friend, maybe for saving him he sees him as a person now rather than a form of transportation?

Natsu glanced up at Cobra. The other was staring strait ahead, Mino was mumbling directions to him. Natsu found it strange how the earth Dragon Child's face was red.

A breeze blew and Natsu shivered. He squinted down at the surroundings. He liked how the forest was lush and green; he could see animals watching them from bellow, they were sitting amongst the branches or on the forest floor.

The sun could visibley be seen setting, it hung over the horizon waiting to sink further into darkness.

Flowers of all sizes were seen amongst the trees and bushes. They were such vibrant colors, Natsu had never seen them before. He found so many of them-

"What the fuck are you doing."

"Eh?" Natsu looked back to Cobra wondering what was wrong. He instantly saw what caused the other dragon slayer to speak.

Natsu was pressed close against Cobra's chest, his hands clutching the black shirt under his white trench coat. When Natsu looks up at him his face is pressed into the poison users neck.

Natsu wasn't sure what to say. When had he moved so close and so comfortably to Cobra's chest? The fire Mage instantly noticed how warm Cobra was and how cold he himself felt, his body was visibly shivering.

"I'm cold." Natsu blurted.

Cobra gave him a weird look. He didn't say anything and just kept flying.

Natsu felt his face flush a little in embarrassment. He adjusted himself slightly so he wasn't so close to Cobra. It wasn't easy to do considering he was being carried bridal style.

"Hey, Mino!" Natsu called up, he wanted to start some kind of conversation to distract him from what just happened.

"Yes..?"

"What's your village like?"

The Dragon Child smiled. "It's great! It's hidden like I said; the only entrance into the valley is through a tunnel and you come out at the water fall that span half of the cliffs! The entire valley itself is the size of a city maybe larger? We have large forest areas for hunting and farm land, a big lake where we fish. There's a river that we go to when we need to wash clothes and there's a separate small water fall where we bath."

"What's the actual town like? Where do you people live?" Natsu said fairly interested now.

"Well, different dragons have different homes. Dragon Children that don't have wings like you and me usually live in burrows in the ground or lower level caves that are easy to climb in and out of. Those who do have wings l-like Cobra-" Natsu noticed again how Mino's face turned red when he mentioned Cobra. "Live up high on the cliffs in caves. There are bridges connecting some houses and stairs so the people without wings can climb up. Most of the shops in the market place on are the second levels anyway."

"Market places?" Cobra spoke up titling his head a little.

"Yeah, we have normal shops even thought were half dragon you know. We have bakeries, clothing stores jewelry shops, all of that stuff." Mino stated all of this in a matter-of-fact way.

Natsu started drooling. "Food sounds good right now..." His stomach even growled for emphasis.

Another growl erupted in the air and Natsu looked to Cobra.

"What!?" The poison Mage said looking defensive. Natsu just kept staring.

"Okay, so I'm hungry to, what do you want me to do, go out and hunt down some freaking animal for you?"

"That would be logical..." Mino muttered. When Cobra cast him glare he began to stutter in an excuse to save himself. "I-in our culture the alpha dragons go and hunt! It's an occupation, they bring back food for the town and there families..."

"Alpha..?" Both Natsu and Cobra asked at the same time.

Mino blushed from embarrassment. "I think we should land... I'll explain everything I can..."

Cobra complied by slowly gliding down to the ground. He still wasn't perfect at flying so he smacked into a few trees on the way down. He stumbled into the landing, almost falling over, but he caught himself just in time so he wouldn't send everyone into the dirt.

Mino slid of his back so Cobra could sit Natsu down carefully. The Salamander was surprised his enemy was being so gentle with him.

"It's only for now." Cobra said randomly. "Sense were in the same boat there's no point in us fighting."

"Don't read my thoughts!" Natsu yelled at him.

Cobra just have him a look then stood up strait.

"Okay..." Mino clapped his hands to get their attention. "The alpha thing... In our dragon society there are alphas and betas. Alpha dragons are usually male and have wings." He gestured to Cobra. "The alphas in our village usually hunt and defend the valley from any threat whether it be an animal or any outside force. Betas don't usually have wings and do the farming. There are of course other occupations both can take! But only alphas hunt."

"So your saying I should hunt your dinner just because I have wings?" Cobra sounded a little offended.

"You don't have to... Every Dragon Child has hunting instinct."

Natsu sighed annoyed. "I don't care who hunts or how we eat food, I just want it!"

Mino sweat dropped. Cobra made a growling noise before storming off into the woods.

"Hey!" Mino went to follow but Cobra snapped at him to stay.

The little Earth Child sighed and sat next to Natsu. They both sat in silence before Natsu asked a question that's been bugging him.

"Why were you blushing whenever you talked to him?"

Mino jerked a little and looked at Natsu. "Y-you noticed!? Do you care!?"

Natsu made a face. "What..?"

Mino blinked a few times before sighing in relief. "Right I keep forgetting you guys were dragon slayers first, you weren't raised like us."

Natsu had a deadpan face. "Uh huh."

Mino began playing with his tail. "Well...the best way to say this is... Dragon Children don't see gender...only alpha and beta.."

Natsu leaned away, he could guess where this was going.

"Dragon Children's anatomy is different from humans. Betas are like hermaphrodites. We're submissive and are usually attracted to an alpha that's strong..."

"Y-your saying you're a beta... And you have a crush on..." Natsu stutters it out. He pointed a shaky finger where Cobra had gone.

Mino blushed even more and nodded his head. "How can I not? How can YOU not? He's perfect and you know it, your instinct does anyway."

"I do not have a crush on a guy! I'm a guy myself!"

"Dragon Children don't see gender!" Mino snapped at Natsu. "Your a beta which means there are alphas out there who will want to be your mate! Your friend is a perfectly FINE alpha. He's obviously strong, knows how to fight, he's sexy-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Natsu yelled covering his ears. "I don't need to hear you talk about Cobra like that!"

"What about me?"

Natsu went stiff and looked back to see the poison user strutting over, a deer thrown over his shoulder.

"Nice catch!" Mino said, his mouth watering.

"How much did you hear..?" Natsu asked nervously as he watched Cobra toss the dead animal onto the floor.

"Not much. I was listening for this thing mainly." He kicked the deer's corpse. "I only caught something about me being sexy."

Both Mino and Natsu blushed crimson red. The salamander made his mind a complete and utter blank so Cobra wouldn't hear his thoughts.

He glanced between the two boys sitting down before shaking his head. "Look I really don't care. Heres your stupid dinner, have fun cooking it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Valley of Dragons

Natsu stared at the deer carcass, debating on how to cook it. He himself preferred slightly burnt and a little bloody still. But he didn't know how Mino or Cobra liked to eat. He was surprised he cared.

He was in charge of the cooking not only because he was the fire Mage but because he literally couldn't do anything else. Do to the damage done to his back and neck all he could do was sit around and do nothing. A grunt came from above him.

Cobra was sitting up in the lowest branch of the tree directly above Natsu. The branch he was laying across was about 20 feet in the air maybe less. Mino was scuffling around in bushes looking for any form of fruit or vegetable that could go with the meat.

"Salamander." Cobra called down from the tree branch. He sounded impatient.

"Shush I'm cooking." Natsu waved his hand up at him while still looking at the corpse.

"No you're not, you're thinking about a steak you could be having back at your guild."

"Stop reading my mind!" Natsu snapped angrily.

A vein popped up on the back of Cobra's head. "I told you already idiot! It's not mind reading its listening! LIST-EN- ING!"

"Well how about you listen now! Shut up and leave me alone!"

"You wanna go!?" Cobra yelled down at him, now ready to shoot poison at him.

"Please stop fighting" Mino yelled uncomfortably. He came back carrying a few pieces of weird yellow and blue fruit.

"What is that?" Natsu asked looking at the Earth Dragon's loot. Cobra's attention was also on the strange colored fruit.

Mino flushed feeling embarrassed from the attention he was getting. "It's just a common fruit we grow near our village. It's really sweet."

He tossed one to Natsu who caught it with ease. The salamander eyed the fruit for a second before taking a bite. The texture was like bitting into an apple, but the taste was sweet and tangy. Like a grapefruit with sugar on it.

"This is really good!" Natsu said taking another bite.

"Hey share!" Cobra almost whined, he was swinging an arm down gesturing for him to toss it up. Natsu complied and tossed the rest to him.

Cobra caught it and took his own bite. He looked shocked; Natsu thought maybe he didn't like it that much, that was until the poison dragon quickly devoured the rest of it leaving nothing but a core that he tossed away.

"I guess he liked it..." Natsu said sweat dropping.

Mino laughed giving Natsu another one. "It's called Day Fruit. Why, were not sure but that's what its called. We grow them on trees in the groves outside our village."

Natsu munched on his fruit. "Your village sounds pretty interesting."

"It is. We may look like barbarians but were actually very intelligent."

Cobra swung down from his branch landing with a 'whoosh' as he used his wings to slow his decent.

"You're getting good at using your wings." Mino said, a look of admiration in his eyes.

Cobra didn't reply, he just glanced at his wings which twitched slightly.

Natsu sweat dropped again. He could tell Mino was getting a big crush on Cobra. The Fire Dragon felt awkward the more he thought about that so he finished off his fruit and returned to his deer carcass. He'd have to cook it soon before it started to rot.

Natsu felt nervous about doing this because, to be honest, he's never cooked before... Nothing like THIS anyway. Was he suppose to skin it? Or does he leave the skin on...

"Natsu."

How would he cook it anyway? Light his body on fire and just lay on top of it? That sounds to weird.

"Natsu."

If he could get sticks he could build an actual fire then cut the dear into pieces and cook them individually. Or maybe-

"Natsu!" Cobra screamed directly into Natsu's ear making the Mage fall over in pain and surprise. The falling motion also rocketed pain up his spin and neck so Natsu just basically collapsed in a pain filled, twitching pile of Salamander on the floor.

"That got your attention, dense bastard." Cobra grunted the last part out. He was crouching on the ground where Natsu had been sitting.

The fire Mage didn't even bother getting up for fear of making his spinal wounds worse, if Cobra hasn't done that already that is...

"What do you want?" He whined.

Cobra raised an eyebrow. "I planned to cook instead of you because you obviously don't know how."

"Screw you I can cook just fine!" Natsu snapped.

"That's not what you were thinking earlier."

"For the last time... STOP LISTENING TO MY-"

"Guys..." Mino said suddenly. Cobra and Natsu stopped there bickering to look at the sandy haired boy, instead of seeing him though they saw other people.

Three people stood there, all of them Dragon Children. Two had wings that were golden yellow and tails to match the third was a small black haired girl with blue scales on her tail, feet and hands. She had tan skin and brown eyes. She wore a tribal like Tunic that was green and gold.

"Mino..." She said looking angry. "Make some new friends?"

Mino, who had rushed to hide behind a tree, looked scared shitless. "H-Hello Stella."

The girl who was obviously Stella looked pissed. She crossed her arms over her almost flat chest and glared at Cobra and Natsu.

"What the hell are you thinking bringing outsiders so close to our valley."

"They need help..." Mino mumbled. "They were Dragon Slayers turned into Dragon Children."

Stella narrowed her eyes at the pair, she momentarily glanced to the deer then back at the boys. "How do you know we can trust them."

"They were captured just like me... The helped me escape with them, I thought as repayment we could-"

"You don't knowing we can even change them back idiot!" Stella snapped.

Cobra stepped forward. "He said we could get help from your village."

The tan skinned girl glared at him. Her eyes traveled his body, eyeing his face, chest, arms and wings. Finally she sighed.

"You're lucky you're pretty." She muttered then turned around.

"Where are you-" Natsu was cut off when Stella waved her hand, a gesture for everyone to follow. One of the gold winged men walked over and quickly grabbed the deer.

Mino did as he was told and obediently followed. Cobra started to till Natsu yelled for him, the poison user turned on the spot and looked over at him.

Natsu looked embarrassed while pouting.

"What?" Cobra said bluntly.

Natsu looked away to embarrassed to voice what he had to say. Cobra could easily hear his thoughts, he sighed agitated then walked over and picked Natsu up.

"Thanks..." He mumbled.

Cobra grunted in response then jogged to catch up with the others.

Stella glanced back at them. "What's wrong with him."

"Damaged spine." Mino mumbled. He was obviously intimidated by the other Beta Dragon. Why Cobra or Natsu didn't know.

Stella grunted and looked to one of her gold scaled companions. "Fly back and prepare a few Sky Dragons. They could all use a little help."

The man to her right who was a burly man with short red hair nodded he was also the one carrying the deer. He took off into the sky.

"Is she the boss or something...?"  
Natsu whispered.

"Don't know. She should be a... Beta? Is that what it's called?" Cobra whispered back.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah a Beta, and the two with wings are Alphas. So shouldn't she be getting ordered not giving them?"

"Alpha and Beta don't determine stuff like that." Mino said slowing down to walk next to them. "Strength does, and Stella is crazy strong."

Cobra and Natsu looked up at the black haired girl in front of them she was talking to the other winged Alpha.

"How strong?" Natsu asked.

"Very. She could probably be stronger than Paleoth."

Cobra scoffed. "I beat that dumb albino easily."

"Yeah, after she gave you a concussion." Natsu chuckled.

Cobra glared ahead feeling embarrassed for some reason. The reminder of that humiliating defeat made his head wound throb.

"Your bleeding again..." Mino said reaching over to wipe it off.

Cobra flinched and jerked his head away. "Don't touch me!"

Mino flinched away looking very guilty and apologetic. He scuttled away to join Stella at the front.

Natsu flicked Cobra in his wound making the other male scream. Cobra got in his face looking thoroughly pissed off. "What the hell salamander!"

Natsu glared right back. "Stop being so mean! He helped us so why don't you just relax!"

"I don't want to relax around him!" Cobra hissed furiously. "I can tell he's got this little crush on me, it's weird and freaking me out."

Natsu didn't think Cobra was the type to "freak out".

"Yoo hoo. Boys." Stella's voice called to them. Both of them looked over to see her and a wall of vines and trees.

Cobra carried Natsu over and eyed the wall curiously. "What is this?"

"Our secret entrance..." Mino mumbled. Stella cast him a look and he shrunk away. Natsu didn't like the way she seemed to boss him around.

Stella grabbed a few of the fines and pulled it back to reveal a hole, it led directly down.

"In." She said bluntly. Natsu and Cobra just stared at her blankly. "Now!"

Mino leapt into the hole and the other burly man followed. Stella waited with her foot tapping for the others to get in.

Cobra walked over to the hole and held Natsu over it.

Natsu glanced down then stared wide eyed at Cobra. "Don't you dare."

Cobra smirked and let go.

"You ass hole!" Natsu screamed falling down into the hole, his voice echoing up.

Cobra chuckled to himself then followed. He tucked his wings in tightly so they wouldn't get damaged. Stella positioned herself above the hole closed the vines then fell.

Natsu's screaming could be heard throughout the entire ride down. It was like a long twisting slide, it turned and flipped them around, moss lining the inside made for an easy trip down.

Every now and again they would pass through a cave full of strange but amazing things. In one was a bunch of glowing blue Chrystal's, lizards basked on them and moths fluttered around them, it's a shame they only saw it for an instant Cobra and Natsu would have loved to see it again.

The mossy stone slide led under two water falls, both felt tingly on there skin. Natsu suddenly stopped screaming after the first one. Cobra enjoyed passing under it as well, his body felt clean and relaxed as the water quickly washed around him.

They followed the river of water on their slide to a light at the end, the boys expected to go rocketing out of it and land in a lake. That's exactly what they did.

Both of them flew out of the tunnel and for a split second they were met with a gorgeous view of the entire Valley of Dragons. They couldn't tell how big it was in all but it was definitely large.

It was almost like a big deep crater in the ground, half of it was rimmed by big water falls either some coming from holes like them or from the top of the cliffs. All water falls cascaded into a massive lake that had several rivers branching off into a big forest. The forest covered most of the land inside the crater; what wasn't forest was either rock like formations that resembled pillars or mountains in the center of the valley or farm land that was dotted around the land scape.

The view was perfect with a sunset nearly visible over the side of the cliffs. Natsu and Cobra stared at the mesmerizing landscape as they plummeted into the lake.

Natsu gasped when his head broke the surface of the lake, his back suddenly felt less painful, it ached more now rather than throbbed horribly. Cobra's head popped up somewhere behind him and the three other Dragon Children were already swimming to the shore.

Natsu began to paddle after them Cobra was having more of a tough time, his wings weighing him down horribly. He would swing his arms to swim and suddenly he would sink and disappear for a few seconds before resurfacing.

"Spread your wings." The gold scaled male ahead of them yelled. "Use them to float."

Cobra did so and his swimming became easier, it was still unorganized and panic looking but he at least stayed above the water.

They pulled themselves out of the water and collapses on the grass. It was a vibrant green.

"You can rest later we got to get to the village." Stella said removing her tunic and wringing it out.

"Why are you doing that!?" Natsu yelled a big blush on his face. Stella raised an eyebrow at him.

"Unlike you stupid humans were not shy about our bodies." Stella put the still wet tunic back on and started walking away. Natsu and Cobra kept their clothes on and remained sopping wet.

They were to put out by the unexpected dip to start a conversation. And nobody seemed to mind.

It was almost fully black when they finally reached the dragon rock formations Cobra and Natsu had seen when suspended in the air turned out to be the village itself. The rock forms served as homes and buildings. Down bellow were what looked like a few markets. There were a few holes in the ground that according to Mino were houses for cave and burrow dwelling dragons. Higher up were platforms sticking out that served as landing spots for air born dragons so they could easily get into their homes. There were some stairs in places to let the non flying dragons get upstairs but that was mainly so they could get up to more shoppes, bridges connected the second floor stores.

It was almost dark but Dragon Children still wondered around doing things. A few were carrying baskets of various things, adults were collecting children and people were flying around to get to their homes.

"What a cool town..." Natsu said looking around in awe.

"Looks like a few if the night dwelling dragons are starting to wake up." Stella said. She looked more relaxed now that she was back in home territory.

The sound of wings flapping drew everyone to look up. Three feather winged Dragon Children were gliding down to them. They were different from most of the Dragon Children seen around. They had feathers instead of scales, their talons were more bird like and their tails reminded Natsu of a birds tail feathers only longer and more flexible. Their feather colors looked like different birds.

One of them, a boy, rushed up to Cobra to investigate his head wound. It wasn't bleeding but a long gash wound was visible. It was most likely going to scar.

The other two checked out Natsu. They twisted his neck around and told him to bend over in a few different ways. All of this caused him to groan in pain.

"We're going to set up a temporary home for them so they can heal and get properly looked at." A woman dressed in a white silk shirt and pants that contrasted with her black and blue feathers said.

"Which home?" Stella asked.

"One of the upstairs ones. It's one of the few we have left." The woman replied.

Stella nodded then started talking to her gold scaled companion.

"Up stairs?" Natsu asked. He turned to look at Cobra but the male was already taking off into the sky, following the boy who had been looking at his wound. One of the medical Sky dragons awfully picked Natsu up and glided off.

They flew through the town allowing Natsu and Cobra to get a feel for it. The Salamander flew over a bakery and caught the scent of cinnamon bread and coal fire. His mouth watered.

He looked ahead at Cobra to see him flapping his wings hard, he must have been tired. Natsu himself was feeling pretty exhausted.

Their temporary home over looked a river, it glowed in the raising moonlight. The boy carrying Natsu landed on the platform outside their door and put him down. Natsu wobbled tiredly inside and saw in dim light no furniture. Looking around some more he saw it was an entire house inside the cave like structure. There was a spacious living room that branched off into a nice kitchen with an island for seats or cooking and a hallway that led to two bedrooms. One a master bed room with its own bathroom and the thee just a guest room. There was a smaller bathroom next to the guest room.

What Natsu had an issue with right now was the fact that instead of a bed in either rooms was just a dip in the ground in the center of the room full of colorful pillows and blankets.

"What are those?"Natsu asked one of the medical dragons while pointing to the dip in the ground.

"That's where you sleep." The male said.

Natsu stared down at the place to unbelieving to notice Cobra walk in.

"You get the guest room." He said making Natsu jump. It took a moment for Natsu to register what he said.

"What, why? Why do you get the master bed room?"

"Cause I said so." Cobra added a growl at the end of it making Natsu actually feel a little scared. Cobra didn't wait for anymore objects, instead he spun around so fast his tail smacked Natsu in the stomach and stomped off to the other room.

Natsu was to tired and sore to care though. He let the Sky Dragons look him over, tell him what to do and then heal his back up with their magic. When it was all over he didn't care he was crawling into a hole in the ground to sleep. He just curled up and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shopping

Natsu was woken by a hard kick in the ribs. He sat up and would have snapped at his waker but a strange image of Cobra, hair completely flat, looking beat tired and in nothing but a pair of boxers, made him stop.

Cobra yawned rubbing one of his eyes, he looked kind of adorable. "Wake up..."

Natsu blinked away the rest of his tiredness. "Why..?"

Cobra turned around and was slowly shuffling out of the room. "We're gonna go talk to whoever is in charge of this place"

Natsu instantly stood up, ran out of the guest room and he walked into an empty living room. His bed room had been that way and the kitchen was empty too. There were surprisingly appliances but other than that the kitchen had nothing not even food.

He moved away from the empty surroundings and followed Cobra back to the main bedroom. The Poison Dragon Slayer was putting on his red pants, the matching black long sleeved shirt already on. How he got it on with those massive wings he didn't know. Natsu could hear the clinking of his belt as he strapped it on. The Salamander found himself blushing for no reason.

Cobra turned around and grabbed his white trench coat, there was a loud ripping sound and Cobra's frustrated growl.

"What happened?" Natsu asked coming in.

Cobra was holding the now shredded coat. It had become fragile apparently from all the damage it had taken. "It ripped"

Natsu just shrugged. "Oh well, I'm sure you can find a new one here."

"I don't want a new one from here." Cobra tossed the ruined garment into the corner.

"Don't be a child!" Natsu said thinking Cobra was acting very immature.

"That's not what I mean idiot." Cobra snapped walking past him. "I mean I don't want to stay here long enough to need one. I want to get back to normal and back to my guild."

Natsu was silent for a while. "We're still enemies you know that right?"

"Of course." Cobra roled his eyes at Natsu's stupidity. "That's why I haven't been all buddy-buddy with you."

"Just making sure."

The two hadn't been at each others throats in while, so Natsu assumed that because their trapped in the same boat together they have a silent little truce going on till they were both back to normal.

Cobra walked past Natsu, through the living room and onto the balcony that was practically their porch. Natsu followed him after changing into his usual clothing. It's also his only set of clothes so its not like he had to choose an outfit.

Cobra looked down over the ledge, they were a good two possibly three stories up in the air.

"How do we find who's in charge?" Natsu asked.

"We ask." Cobra slid and arm around Natsu's shoulders and the other under his legs, picking him up bridal style.

"Hey! I'm better now I don't need you to-" he was cut off when Cobra took a running jump off the balcony.

"Stoooopp!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs clutching hard onto Cobra. He was going to get a fear of heights pretty soon.

Cobra did a nose dive then pulled up right before hitting the ground. He flapped his wing carrying them higher into the air. Natsu still clutched onto Cobra fearing for his life.

"Y-You ass h-hole..." Natsu stuttered out shaking slightly.

Cobra laughed, amused by Natsu's sudden fear of heights. "If I wanted to drop you I would."

Natsu stopped shaking and started thinking about what Cobra just said.

'He doesn't want to drop me? But we're enemies... Shouldn't he want to?'

Cobra suddenly shuttered violently and gave a strangled yell.

"Cobra!?"

"My ears!" He yelled, his head twitching and shaking violently from  
side to side.

Natsu looked around to see Stella down bellow blowing some kind of horn. Cobra dropped Natsu, his hand a flying up to cover his ears. Both of them plummeted to the ground.

Natsu landed with a loud boom and a large dust cloud. He glanced to Cobra who was laying near by writhing in pain and clutching his head.

Still able to move Natsu crawled to his feet and took a run at Stella. She turned to him curiously and was surprised when Natsu took her horn, threw it on the ground and smashed it with his foot.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Stella snapped grabbing the front of Natsu's shirt.

"You were hurting Cobra!" Natsu yelled back.

"What!? That horn doesn't make a sound that can be heard by normal Dragon children you Ding-Bat!"

Natsu grabbed Stella's hand and ripped it away from him. "Cobra has special hearing magic!"

Stella leaned back and glanced to Cobra. He had stopped squirming and was now just lying on the ground curled up in a ball.

The black haired dragon child sighed and relaxed. "Alright whatever. He's special woopty-frigging-do. Sorry for damaging his brain. Not much to damage though."

Natsu growled at her menacingly and she growled back, both baring their fangs.

"Enough."

Natsu and Stella looked up to see an old looking man flying down to them, he had a long beard dressed in a toga and had a cane. His wings where old but strong looking, they were white but shined many colors in the sunlight. His tail matched and had yellow fur going down it to the tip.

"Elder..!" Stella's eyes widened and she back up submissively. Natsu had a strong urge to do the same but resisted it. The old man landed with a huff and brushed dirt off of his dress.

"Hello there." He said kindly to Natsu. "You must be or of the special breed of DC I've heard about."

"Y-yes..." Natsu stuttered. He felt such a strong desire to role over for this man, he didn't like it.

"Is your friend okay?" He glanced to Cobra who was standing now and rubbing his ears. His skin was pail and his face sweaty. "I'm sorry... That horn was made to alert the guards, who also have special hearing."

"Alert them for what?" Natsu asked. He assumed they guarded the area from outsiders.

"Humans have been snooping around." Stella said. She had a bitter tone in her voice. "Ever sense you arrived yesterday the guards can smell and hear them moving around. I was letting them know its time to switch out."

Natsu looked down, now hoping he didn't interfere with the guards and cause trouble.

"Relax, fire breather." The old man said smiling. "It is alright. Now, shall we address the problem you have?"

Natsu nodded a thanks. "Cobra." He called gently, not wanting to harm the mans already painful ears. He looked over tiredly before trudging over. He stayed close to Natsu when he saw the old man.

"Alright. So, you two were Dragon Slayers turned into DC's?"

They nodded.

"I'm sorry to say... We can't change you back."

"What!?" Natsu yelled infest and shock, Cobra flinched next to him and Nastu apologized gently.

"Our ancestors never found a way to change your kind back because... Well, you would have to come here to get it done. And sense you've seen where we live and how we are... We can't let you leave. It's a security precaution..." The man looked truly sorry.

"So were stuck here till we die."  
Cobra said bitterly. It was a statement, not a question.

The old man nodded. The poison dragon cursed and turned around flailing his arms and tail. He looked like he wanted to break something.

"Thanks anyway..." Natsu said sadly. He couldn't go home... He can't see Happy again, can't fight with Erza or Gray... He can't spend time with Lucy or the guild anymore...

"I'll...leave you be..." The old man muttered and flew away, Stella looked at Natsu who was staring at the ground before moving away silently.

How could everything have gone wrong so fast? Just yesterday Natsu was fighting Cobra, trying to take down nirvana with all his friends... And now he was eternally trapped here to have a new life he didn't want. He'll probably end up some random Dragon Child's mate and get pregnant. Cause apparently he could do that.

"I want to go home..." Natsu mumbled to himself sadly. The salamander felt so weak right now, ever sense he got these new dragon appendages he's been different, his emotions, his feelings towards certain things, even his instincts have changed, he didn't like it and it was upsetting him to the point he would start to cry. And that just upset him even more because he never cried. All the more reason to hate this change.

He closed his eyes feeling tears build up in them and fall down his face.

The salamander suddenly felt a presence close to him. He looked up to see Cobra standing in front of him.

"I... I just... I don't..." Natsu tried to talk but Cobra spoke before he could form an actual sentence.

"Stop talking idiot..." Cobra sounded more general that usual. Natsu wasn't the only one who changed. "We're both here and stuck like this... And there's nothing we can do. The guards would catch us if we tried to run."

Natsu looked down again, Cobra put a hand on the pinkettes head. "Might as well make the most of this and try to fit in."

"You're suddenly positive." Natsu mumbled. "Wouldn't you fight back to get freedom."

"I know when I've lost. Especially with something this serious." Cobra took Natsu's hand and started dragging him along, much to Natsu's surprise. "I'm not gonna mope about like some child. Now lets go get some furniture for that empty 'Den' of ours."

Natsu watched the back of Cobra's head before looking down at his hand, which was currently wrapped in the poison users. Natsu squeezed it blushing.

He didn't need Cobra's hearing to know where his life was going from here.

On the way to the stores the two dragon children had gotten lost. Luckily they had run into Mino. Apparently he had been looking for them to. He came to give the two new members a bag of the city's currency, which consisted of different colored jewels, each color being a different amount of cash. He taught them both how to use the currency and then led them to the shopping area of the town. The first shop they hit was the clothing store.

Natsu was looking through new shirts and jackets he could ware when Mino popped up behind him.

"You two got close in such a short time..." He said leaning close.

Natsu looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean..."

"You liiiikkeee each other." The earth dragon sang, sounding to much like Happy. Natsu's heart throbbed and then he moved away.

Mino blinked confused. "Was I wrong...?"

"I don't know." The pink haired dragon sighed picking up a new vest and matching pants. "We don't hate each other any more I know that."

"We'll if you do want him as your life partner you two need to mate soon." Mino said it so casually it was almost like he was just talking about the weather. Natsu dropped the clothes he had been waring and stared at Mino with a flushed face.

"W-what..?"

Mino chuckled at Natsu's face before picking up the fallen garments. "There are many other beta dragons who will want to have that." He pointed subtly to Cobra who was in front of a mirror trying on a new pair of pants. It was funny watching him stand there looking himself over like a girl would in a new dress. Looking around Natsu saw many wingless dragons were eyeing Cobra from afar. The thought of others doing that made him seethe inside.

"See what I mean?" Mino asked. "Around here it's first come first serve. So get him while you can, before someone else does."

Natsu looked down as Mino walked away. He felt confused. This was moving way to fast for him. He just realized a few minutes ago he just might like Cobra like that. Which really freaked him out! He was a man and so was Cobra... This was so awkward for him. He really didn't know what to do. Said poison user was then behind him.

"You find anything you like?" He leaned over Natsu's shoulder slightly to see what he held. Natsu didn't notice Cobra was taller than him...

"Ah..." He faulted staring at Cobra, his violet orbs stared back looking confused.

"Something wrong?"

"No!" The fire breather blurted a little to loudly. "Eh, no... I'm fine. I like these."

Natsu held out the new vest and pants. Cobra took them adding it to his own choosings before walking off to go and pay. With that done the two wondered around getting new things for the Den. They got furniture mainly; a couch, a few chairs, coffee table, rug. A table for the kitchen and chairs to go with it. Furniture for the rooms. More pillows for the beds and a few blankets. They had just enough left to buy food for themselves. While buying some of the stuff Natsu snagged a cook book. He remembered how Cobra bad mouthed him about not knowing how to cook, well then he'd learn.

By the end of the day, when all the furniture was settled, Natsu and Cobra were exhausted. Both crashed in the living room. Remains of their brief dinner laid out on the coffee table.

"Can we go to bed now?" Natsu asked lazily rolling over. "Comfy couch..."

Cobra yawned and stretched, his back popping several times. "Yeah... Lets go to bed."

Natsu looked practically dead, he was almost already unconscious on the couch. Cobra sighed irritated and picked the pinkette up.

"Stupid Salamander." He mumbled to himself as he carried him down the hall.

"Cobra..." Natsu asked, barely audible in his tired stupor. The poison dragon grunted as a sign he heard him. "Can I sleep with you...?"

Cobra stopped walking and stared in surprise at the fire dragon. He wants to sleep with him? Why? Natsu's head shifted closer and pressed against Cobra's chest. He sighed and carried him into the master bed room. The hole in the ground, also their bed, was big enough for the two of them.

The dark skinned man put Natsu down first before grabbing a blanket and making himself comfortable. He wasn't all that surprised when Natsu's sleeping form cuddled closer to him.

Cobra didn't mind it that much, he's heard a lot of things today from a lot of different people. And he was prepared for the changes in his life that were about to start.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dragon Festival

"You look like a house wife."

Natsu cast Cobra a glare from the kitchen. The poison dragon was seated comfortably on the couch, his arms hanging down as he looked over the back. A big cocky smirk on that stupid face of his.

Natsu was in the kitchen trying out a recipe in that cook book he bought. He really did look like a house wife in an apron and cooking though.

"Shut up snake breathe." Natsu called over then returned to his stew.

The two of them have lived in the valley for almost two weeks now. At first they had been somewhat awkward; constantly asking people what they should do, mainly spending time away from people and in their den. But for now they fit in quite well. Cobra often went out on hunting parties whenever he got bored or they were running out of food at home. Natsu would occasionally go and help out the other Betas in the fields or orchards and would run people favors to get more money. They had filled their home with little decorations that fit their taste, it made the cave like structure look like an actual home.

Natsu finally got used to being around Cobra so much. In the begging he was super scared and nervous. He would only occasionally sleep in the same bed as him and every time Cobra touched him he'd shutter and shift away quickly. It would really piss the poison dragon off.

But now, he was acting like a house wife... Yeah he's definitely comfortable with his new life.

Only problem is neither of them have admitted any feelings towards the other, even though its obvious something was there. They sleep in the same bed for crying out loud.

Cobra winked at Natsu and in return he rolled his eyes. "Don't you have hunting or something to do."

"Nope." The maroon haired male jumped over the back of the couch and leaned over the counter to smell the concoction Natsu was brewing. "That doesn't smell deadly-ow!"

Cobra retreated away holding his head. "What was that for!? You hit me with a spoon!"

"It's not done!"

"Jeez! You really are a wife at this point." Natsu scowled at his remark.

"Your not going to get any at this point."

Cobra opened his mouth to retort but someone outside suddenly called their names.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked removing his apron and walking to the cave entrance. Cobra followed.

They both leaned over the edge of the landing platform to see Mino down bellow, waving up at him.

"Come down here guys!" He yelled up at them. "I got something excited to tell you!"

Natsu glanced to Cobra who shrugged. He picked the pinkette up in his arms then glided down to meet the earth dragon.

"What's up?" Natsu asked when he was on his own two feet.

"I came to tell you guys about our Villages Dragon Festival." The brunette said with a grin on his face.

"Sounds exciting." Cobra said crossing his arms, he didn't sound to excited though.

"The festival is held every year, you guys are lucky to see it. Being outsiders."

"We're citizens now though." Natsu pointed out.

"Cause we can't leave." Cobra muttered under his breathe earning a jab from Natsu. The tan male growled.

"The festival is our way of celebrating the day when our ancestors found this place. It's a lot of fun! There's food and things to buy and mess around with. Games for the children are set up, The fire dragons do a show and theres fire works at the end!" Mino went on and on about how the festival was so much fun and that they would enjoy it all. "It's in a few days. And, well, we could use help setting up... And Natsu with you being a fire dragon you need to participate in the show."

"I have to?" He asked with eye brows knit together.

Mino nodded. "It's tradition. You should start learning the dance while you can."

"Dance!?"

"Carter can explain everything to you. But we need to go now!" Mino grabbed Natsu's hand and yanked him away.

"Oi!" Cobra yelled. "What am I suppose to do!?"

Mino glanced back. "Go to the town square! Im sure you'll find something to do!"

Cobra glared at their retreating forms, feeling offended. "This is bullshit..." He muttered before taking flight.

Natsu was dragged all the way to a rocky clearing outside the main town, other dragons were milling around talking to each other. The area looked on fire with the mix of yellow, gold, orange and red.

"There's so many." Natsu gapped at all of them.

"Almost twenty or more." Mino said sounding proud. "Carter is over there."

He pointed to a tall woman with short blonde hair. She wore a tunic like shirt and shorts. Like all clothing it was modified so her tail and wings could easily move and fit into the clothes. Her wings were feathered and shades of blue and green, the same for her tail.

"She's female but has wings?" Natsu asked, he still didn't fully get the whole alpha and beta thing. Based on the information he got any DC with wings could get another with no wings pregnant... But what if they were both female or both male? It didn't make sense to him.

"Mino!" Carter called. "Bring the new guy over!"

The two betas jogged over to the woman. Natsu noticed how many alpha DC's watched them closely.

Up close Carter was actually very pretty. Her eyes were a shocking blue. "Your one of the alternate species I've heard so much about." She said smirking. "Hope you don't slack off on all this."

"I'll try not to." Natsu said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Are you a fire dragon...?"

"Naw, I'm a water dragon. So are they." She pointed to a few others who were around instruments. "We're the most graceful of the dragons so we do the music and dance coordination."

"What kind of dance is it...?"

"Have a look." She clapped her hands suddenly and all the fire dragons around stopped talking and gathered around her.

"Okay guys! We need to show newbie here what's going on, so I want you to show him what we got so far. In places!"

The dragons scattered, breaking up into two groups. Alphas and betas. They stood on opposite ends of the clearing in lines.

Mino leaned close to Natsu. "This dance will be preformed down in the main courtyard of town. So they'll be hidden behind banners and buildings in this part."

Natsu nodded as one of the water dragons started a beat on the drums. It was just a simple pounding.

Bom Bom Bom Bom Bom.

With each strike of the drum the betas took a step, they would wave their arms gracefully as they walked onto what would have been a stage. When they reached the center two more drums were added and the beat got more complicated, as did the dance steps. The betas began doing fast movements with their feet. Dragging and pulling them around the floor, stomping occasionally with the drums. Natsu noticed every time they did this sparks would fly and dance around them. The beat began to build and build, faster and fast; the betas suddenly did a spin, one arm pointed to the ground the other pointing up, their hands were on fire and when they turned it made a flaming circle and they jumped through it. While the betas did all that the alphas were doing intricate dances in the sky with each other. They danced for a full minute before stopping.

Natsu jaw was hanging open.

"Good luck." Mino laughed.

Cobra originally returned home instead of going to town like Mino had told him to. But he got so bored because there was nothing to do. He first put Natsu's stew away before it went bad but then sat around doing nothing. So he finally got off his ass and went down town. And god was it busy. Dragons were everywhere putting up decorations, cooking in restaurants, running errands and building stands for whatever would be sold.

"When is this festival thing anyway." He mumbled to himself.

"In six days."

Cobra looked over to see a black haired girl had answered. She had black scales and long black hair, reminding the poison user of Natsu's Titania friend. The girl had no wings and looked around the age of eight.

"Do you need work to do?" The girl asked coming over with lanterns in her hands.

"I guess." Cobra said bluntly. The girl tilted her head looking almost confused but then handed him the lanterns.

"Mind hanging these up? I don't have wings so I can't get to the high areas."

Cobra eyed the lanterns before grabbing them and taking off. He landed on buildings and hooked them to the bottom of windows or against walls and under bridges. He was done quickly and landed next to the girl who just stared at him amazed.

"That was fast."

"Duh."

"What kind of dragon are you?"

The maroon haired male looked down at het with an 'are you stupid look'. "Why."

"Cause I've never seen a dragon with purple scales." The girl went to touch Cobra's long tail but he dragged it away so she couldn't.

"Poison dragon."

The girl gapped widely at him and a couple of people around looked over interested. This made the man uneasy.

"Poison dragon!? We've never seen one before!"

"S-seriously?" Cobra took a step back as others began coming over and started bombarding him with questions.

So many people started talking and shouting that his ears began to ring from to much noise, he covered them with his hands. "Everyone stop talking!"

They shut up, surprised by his sudden out burst. As the ringing stopped he couldn't help but notice a subtle sound going on somewhere in the distance. It sounded like...

"Hey girl!" He shouted.

"My names Shara!"

"Whatever, do you guys work with metal around here?"

Shara shook her head. "No we don't. We have no real need for it...why?"

Cobra's eyes widened. Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn away from him as two DC guards flew over them, chasing something small and metallic.

"What is that?"

"What's going on?"

"Is it dangerous?"

So many voices started filling Cobras head. He shook it shutting them out and watched the small metallic object in the sky. It was almost out of his sight before it did a loop and turned around, heading strait for them. The guards tried to maneuver and follow but ended up crashing into each other and landing on the ground

"Someone stop it!" A woman shouted.

"Look out!"

People dove out of the way as it cut through the crowd. Cobra saw what it actually was before it plowed him in the stomach, knocking the breathe out of him and taking him up into the sky.

People screamed as it carried him up, it seemed to scan him before slowing down and letting him fall. As he descended from the great hight he watched as the object rocketed off, leaving the town and heading off towards the rocky hills.

Cobra listened hard, wondering what it could possibly want over there. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch, rock and dust flying everywhere. People quickly ran to him looking into the dust at the small crater the poison dragon was dragging himself out of.

"Are you okay?" Shara asked worriedly.

Cobra stood up he almost fell over but caught himself. He listened to his body. 'Broken ribs... Fractured arm. No internal bleeding.'

"I'm fine." He coughed. He looked back up into the sky, watching where the metal thing had gone. It was that bird, the one from before when they were still at Nirvana. Cobra destroyed the last one, but how did this new one find him and Natsu? Or even this place? Wasn't it suppose to be secret and hidden or something?

"Sir?" Someone asked. He didn't answer, all he did was extend his wings and take off into the sky as fast as he could. He had to catch it before it reached it's destination, he knew what it wanted.

Natsu gasped as he lay collapsed on the ground in a pile of his own sweat. The dragons had all taken a break, Natsu had been out here for hours and he finally learned how to do the moves he had watched the other betas preform. Mino stayed around discussing plans with Carter leaving Natsu by himself to catch his breathe.

He looked up when a cup was presented to him. There was an alpha dragon crouching in front of him offering him water. "Jeez kid, can't take a lot of physical work can you."

Natsu crawled onto his hands and knees and took the water, gulping it down before replying. "Are you kidding!? I used to do all kinds of physical things before having this done to me!" He gestured to his body and the changes he had forcibly done. "I'm just not used to bending my body in such ways..."

The alpha laughed and held his hand out. "My names Loen."

Natsu shook it. "Natsu Dragneel."

Loen was a handsome platinum blonde man with tan skin, not like Cobras, more orange than brown. His eyes were a fiery red and his wings shimmered with the same color, orange and white was mixed in making them look aflame. His tail was long with a bright flame burning at the end. Natsu couldn't help but find the man attractive and couldn't meet his eyes.

"Shy too huh?" Loen teased.

"No!" Natsu snapped, embarrassed. He stood up quickly but dropped to the ground again when violent pains rocketed up his back.

"Whoaah did you stretch before doing any of the moves?" The blonde asked crouching by him again.

"I was... Suppose to s-stretch...?" Natsu whimpered out, his back filling with aches and cramps.

Loen chuckled. "Hold still okay?"

Natsu was about to ask why when his shirt was suddenly pulled off and cold hands connected with his back.

"What are you doing!?" Natsu yelped flailing his arms and trying to role over, but the hands held him down.

"Stop moving!" Loen growled. Natsu felt his hands press and move around on his bare back he instantly relaxed with a content sigh of pleasure.

"That feels so goooooood..."

"Glad your enjoying it." The alpha said continuing to massage his back. Natsu almost fell asleep it felt so good, but his eyes flew open when his body gave a massive shutter as Loen got near the base of his tail.

"S-stop!" Natsu shouted suddenly making Leon look over surprised.

"Sorry did I go to low?"

Natsu rolled over, his back feeling much better. "A little... Thanks for that, it was great."

"Sorry."

"No its fine!" Natsu said a blush on his face. "Really..."

"Lady's stop chatting and get over here!" Carter called. Natsu groaned, time for more lessons on how to dance properly.

It was almost pitch black when Natsu walked back home. His body didn't hurt as much after having Loen give him another massage. It felt so amazing.

"Cobra!" He called up feeling exhausted. There was no response. Natsu tilted his head, unless the tan male was still of helping, which he seriously doubted, then e had to be home. "Cobra!" He shouted louder this time, knowing very well her could be heard.

"Jeez your impatient." Cobra said, his body visible up in the door way of their home.

"Yeah yeah, give me a hand here would you?" Natsu called. Cobra floated down to the ground and scooped the salamander up. As Natsu wrapped an arm around his neck to secure himself better he noticed bruises and scratch marks on Cobras body.

"What happened?" The pinkette asked when the other male out him down.

"What are you talking about?" He asked walking inside.

"Your wounded." Natsu followed.

Cobra brought a hand up to his neck and trailed a hand over the bruise. "This? I dropped something while helping out, don't worry about it. How was your dancing?"

He put emphasis on dancing, making it sound girly and lame.

Natsu pouted. "Horrible."

"I bet you looked like a pretty fairy." Cobra mocked, a smile plastered on his face.

Natsu scowled now, not liking how the other made fun of him using his guilds name sake. "You probably wouldn't be able to the stuff I did! Your body is to big and bulky you'd be crying probably case it hurt so bad."

"If it hurt so bad and was oh so horrible how come your not writhing in pain?"

"I got a massage from a dude." Natsu snapped walking into the hall way.

The smile vanished from Cobra's face and he quickly followed. "What dude?"

"Just a handsome alpha dragon, his hands felt so good on my body! I asked him to give me one many times." Natsu had a dreamy smile on his face.

Cobra grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around. "Why did you ask him!? I could have given you one!"

Natsu was surprised Cobra looked so upset. "Why do YOU care?"

"Are you stupid?" Cobra snapped.

Natsu glared. "No I'm not! I don't need to ask you for every little thing! It's bad enough you have to carry me around!"

"I do it cause I have to!" Their voices were getting louder as they argued. "I'll do something a stupid as give you a massage too if it keeps you away from bad and stupid people!"

"Bad and stupid!? This man was very nice! You don't know him you haven't met him!"

"Neither have you!"

"I just did!" Natsu shouted. "Today! I got to know him!"

"Don't talk to him again..." Cobra said with such venom in his voice the fire dragon thought a poisonous mist might actually come out.

"I don't have to listen to you..." Natsu shot back.

"I don't care." Cobra leaned closer, shadows casting over his face and getting so close their noses almost touched. "Don't. Talk to him again."

Cobra suddenly went flying back his shirt on fire. He stumbled back falling over the couch and landing painfully on the coffee table, his head smacking into the corner of it. Natsu could here his cry of pain as he instantly turned around after shoving him and retreated to the guest bed room. He slammed the door closed and locked it.

Cobra sat up holding the back of his head. He checked for blood glad their wasn't any. He stood up holding his side and slowly walked into his own room. He closed the door and locked it before walking over to a long mirror.

He removed the burnt remains of his shirt and tossed it away. He looked back into the mirror to see his scared and beat up body. Slash marks, burns and bruises covered him from head to toe. His ribs were still broken and his arm was worse. And now thanks to Natsu his head was throbbing. He had a few scratches on his face, glad the salamander was to dumb to notice.

The former Oracion seis member pulled open a drawer on the bottom of his dresser and pulled out the broken remains of the metal bird. This was the second time he's 'killed' one. But this one managed to beat the shit out of him before he finally took it down. It got so close to finding Natsu. Cobra was able to see the fire dragons dancing when he finally took it out.

Many people had asked him what it was and if he caught it. He told them no for both questions. Lying.

He put the bird back and grabbed a shirt putting it on to hide his wounds. He winced as the fabric stuck to the new and old burns. He crawled into bed and curled up. His body ached, in more ways than one.

Natsu wouldn't know he saved him. Wouldn't find out how much pain he went through to do it. Cobra closed his eyes saying he didn't care about how that dumb boy saw him, didn't care what the fire breathe did or who he talked to.

But in actuality he did.

(Know-your-place, you are offically one of my favorite people! i am a hardcore CobraxNatsu shipper and there needs to be more of it in the world!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: All For You

Cobra woke up to find Natsu gone for the third day in a row. His room was empty and as was the rest of the den.

As he left the house to go and help with decorations again Cobra felt very ticked off. Who was the man Natsu liked talking to? What did he look like? And why the hell did Natsu like him so much.

"Hi mister poison dragon!" Shara said running up to him.

"I already told you my name is Cobra."

The little shadow dragon has made it a habit of following the older man around. No matter how hard he tried to loose her or hide from her she always manages to find him. She's been practically glued to him these past three days.

"What are you gonna do today?" She asked ignoring his statement.

"Whatever I find to do."

"And that iiissss?"

"WHY, are you always around me." Cobra snapped suddenly spinning around to look at the little eight year old. "Do you just enjoy annoying me or something!?"

Shara looked at him surprised. She was silent for a long time before asking. "Are you okay?"

The poison dragon stared at her completely surprised. That's probably the question he's been wanting to here sense being turned into one of these stupid dragon people. To bad he heard it from the wrong person.

"No..." He mumbled. "No I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"...Everything." He sighed, his shoulders falling and his head going back so he looked at the sky.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Cobra looked back at the little girl with his eyes narrowed. Suddenly he lunged at her. She screamed, then started to laugh. The man had picked her up and put her on his shoulders, where she happily swung her legs and held onto his hair.

"Your so lucky, you know that?" He asked her walking into town.

"How's that?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know. Hey."

"Yes?" Shara hummed.

"Think you can help me with something?"

Natsu laughed as Loen finished telling his joke. "Jeez I can't believe that happened!"

"True story." Loen said holding his hands up in defeat. "We don't speak of it often so you better keep it a secret."

"Don't worry I will." Natsu chuckled.

As much as you would hate to read it, but yes, Natsu is on a date with Loen. And it wasn't their first. Natsu had actually been on several with this man. That's why he barely talks to Cobra anymore, in fact that stupid poison user has gotten very annoying.

As of late he's gotten clingy and ridicules. Constantly snapping at Natsu and telling him what to do, the fire breather is finally over it. He's started shoving back, literally.

"You know..." Loen said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"You know I like you a lot right?"

Natsu blushed and looked down.

"Why do you live with that man?"

He looked up now. "You mean Cobra?"

Loen nodded. "It's obvious you two don't seem to get along. Yet you always go back to him. Why not come and live with me?"

Natsu looked down feeling pressured and embarrassed. "We've been through a lot together. True he's a big dick and... We're not on the best terms right now. But I don't hate him or anything."

Loen leaned back in the chair sighing. "Natsu, I want you to be my mate. I know you care about him, your friends and you can relate to him on your situation, but... He's kind of holding you back."

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "What...? No he's not."

"You refuse to move out when you know you'll be happier without him."

"You don't know that!"

"When your with him you don't talk or do anything." Loen pointed out, "But when your with me your happy right? I made you laugh."

"I think I need to leave." Natsu said suddenly standing up.

"Wait! Before you go!" Loen stood up too. "The dragon festival, in a few days. Go with me? Please?"

Natsu hesitated before saying. "I'll think about it." Then left.

Natsu walked to the town square looking for Cobra, he couldn't see him among the workers and when he asked about him the people said he never came today. So he assumed the idiot was back home moping or something. But when he got there and called for him. No one replied, he even took the long way up a set of stairs and over several bridges and rock climbing to get to their den to find it empty.

Cobra was gone.

And didn't come back. For the remaining two day before the festival Natsu lived alone. Everyday he expected to wake up and find Cobra asleep in his bed. But it never happened. His scent was getting stale and Natsu was starting to miss it...

The salamander currently sat on a bench in the courtyard, which was beautifully decorated for the occasion, all by himself. He was really worrying about Cobra. Had he upset him so much he left? Did he find out about his dates with Loen? Most likely... He had his hearing after all. Natsu sighed depressed.

A shadow cast over him, he looked up hoping it was the poison user himself but his heart jumped when he saw a certain blonde fire dragon.

"Is it that bad I'm here?" Loen asked at his disappointed look.

"No... I was... Getting lonely." Natsu sighed. The alpha offered his hand and Natsu took it. Feeling sad.

"Cheer up. We'll have fun." Loen said smiling. "We should do some stuff before our dance."

"Yeah..."

Loen held Natsu's hand as he led him through the attractions. Looking at different stuff for sale and entertainment done by Water and White dragons. There was a pretty light show the two put on together.

"Hey Natsu," Loen asked suddenly. "Tell me a little about where you come from."

Natsu looked up at him. "Eh, well. When I was still fully human I was part of a guild."

"I've read about those, a place where wizards and people gather right?"

"In a way yeah. My guild was called Fairy Tail and were the strongest of them all! I have a ton of friends back at it, there's Happy, Erza, Lucy, Gray... Mira...gramps..." Natsu's voice trailed off sadly, talking about it really made him miss his friends so much more. This past month he's been distracted and hadn't thought much about it. He's always been talking to and thinking about Cobra so he hasn't thought much of his friends.

How much do they miss him? Do they think he's dead? Are they looking for him right now? And what about the Orecion seis, do they still care about Cobra?

Natsu never asked the poison user about his guild life, it never crossed his mind to do it. Maybe if the other man came back... He would. Now that Natsu thought about it, he didn't know a lot about his house mate at all. He only knew obvious and stupid things. Like he sleeps in only a pair of Boxers, his favorite shirt is long sleeves, he doesn't like sweets, he's smarter than he looks, his favorite color is purple...

But he never knew any personal stuff. Like his real name. Natsu knew "Cobra" was just a code name given to him by his guild. So what was his real name?

"Natsu? Are you crying?" Loen's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I'm what?" The salamander brought a hand up to his face, bringing it away he saw salty tears on his hand. He could now feel them running down his cheeks.

"What's wrong? Have I literally bored you to tears!?"

"N-no..." Natsu mumbled staring at his hand. "I just... Really miss him..."

Loen stopped walking and stared at Natsu with narrowed and suspicious eyes. "You miss... Who..."

Natsu looked at him, eyes still watery. "Cobra... He's gone. He... He's just gone, I haven't seen him in days..." Natsu's face contorted into that of sorrow. "I chased him away didn't I..!"

The blonde fire dragon sighed. "It's possible you did... I mean you have been treating him pretty badly right?"

Natsu made a choking sound and covered his mouth. He didn't realize how much he truly missed the other dragon till now.

"I-I got find him!"

Loen's eyes widened. "What!?"

Natsu spun around and tried to run. "I got go find him! He's gotta be somewhere right!?"

A hand grasped Natsu's arm tightly making him spin around.

"You can't go! You don't need him you have me now!" Loen said his grip tightening.

Natsu clawed at his hand. "But I don't want you! I want Cobra!"

Loen's grip tightened so painfully Natsu cried out.

"Your such a pain in the ass!" Loen snapped, then something struck Natsu over the head and he blacked out.

He woke up again in a cage, tied up just like before when Paleoth had caught him. He looked around the room to see it was empty and small, no other cages, no other prisoners.

"What's going on...?" Natsu croaked, his voice dry and raspy. A door opened and in walked Loen, he had different clothes on from before. Rather than the Valleys pretty silk and simple clothes he looked dressed for battle in black and armor.

"L-Loen..?"

The dragon moved aside and in walked someone he didn't expect to see.

"You..!" He gaped at the white haired woman, Cobra had thrown her out a window thousands of feet in the air. How was she alive.

"Glad your acquainted with my boss." Loen said with a smirk on his face.

"Your... Boss?" Natsu's onyx eyes widened in shock, anger, and fear. "What's going on!?"

"We're kidnapping you." He said simply.

Natsu looked at Paleoth who kept that strait face as always. "What's going on... Really all this everything what's happening!?"

Loen laughed. "Guess we should explain, our boss Archen comes from another country, on the other side of the world. They have a lot of unique magic over there. Archen got a book in some old library when he was younger that talked about dragons and their subspecies 'Dragon Children.' Poor kid got obsessed with them. He learned all kinds of magic trying to find the dragon children. But he learned one: they lived over here in Magnolia, and two: they were a fucking myth!" He laughed loudly and Natsu could feel his rage building, if he could punch the other male in the face he would.

"Archen traveled all the way across the world and using his magic, surprise surprise, he found some. Stragglers that had been abandoned by that stupid valley. He kidnapped them and forcibly bread them. That's how I came to be. Its also why I serve him. Same things gonna happen to you. He turned you, a dragon slayer, into a dragon child so he could breed you with that poison dumb ass, your both strong, good magic combination. Make a hell of a few offsprings."

Natsu shuttered, being forced to breed? Then most likely have those children ripped away from you? Natsu didn't want that.

An orange clawed hand reached in and grabbed Natsu by the face, pulling him up against the bars.

"We took you hoping your stupid friend would come and find you then we could capture him." Loen hissed into his ear. "But, in my opinion, Id rather have you to myself."

A tongue went up the salamanders cheek making him shutter. Then he was thrown back smacking into the other side of the cage.

"I'll rape you if I have to but bitch, your mine." With that Loen left.

Natsu took a few deep breathes to calm down then looked at Paleoth. Her long white hair waved and cascaded down her back gently. They stared at each other.

"I hate you." Natsu said simply and with such venom Cobra would have been proud. Paleoth blinked then her face changed. She started to cry and whimper making Natsu's jaw drop.

"I know it wasn't directed at me specifically but that was really mean Natsu!" She broke down into tears. Her deep blue eyes watering and spilling over. Wait... Blue? Paleoth had red...

"M-Mirajane!?" Natsu gasped. The woman rubbed her eyes and waved smiling.

"Hi Natsu."

"What are you doing here!? Where's the real Paleoth?" He asked quickly. Finding this to be the greatest and strangest surprise ever.

"The real Paleoth is dead. I replaced her to better find you."

"I... I don't understand..." Natsu gasped. Looking like a fish.

"Well...Around a month ago Gajeel suddenly turned into this... Dragon creature thing." Mirajane did funny hand movements as she explained everything. "He had just recently joined the guild but he was still a member so we tried to help him change back, we tried everything but nothing worked! Soon after the same thing happened to Wendy... Our dragon slayers were turning into monsters! Master even recalled Laxus cause he was so worried about him. He's still the same though."

"But how did you find this ship and me?"

Mira started unlocking Natsu cage as she finished her explanation. "People came to try and take Gajeel and Wendy away, they fail miserably and we dealt with them. They told us who Archen was and what his plans were, so we made a plan to come and find you. I've been incognito on this ship for a few weeks."

Natsu stood up and out of the cage, he turned around so Mira could remove his hand cuffs. "What now?"

"We break out of course." Mira smiled then quickly made her way to the door. Natsu followed.

"Why do you think Archen is so obsessed with Dragon children?" He asked her.

"Who knows.." She said, serious now.

They took a turn and ran down another corridor. "Is anyone else here?"

"Erza, Lucy and Gray are hiding in cargo, once the signal goes off they'll break out and start their riot."

"What's the signal?" Suddenly alarms started blaring and everything flashed red.

"That!" Mira cheered then changed into her satan soul as guards came barreling down the corridor.

The ship shook suddenly as explosions went off all over the place. Mainly starting low then working their way.

"I got a fire in my belly!" Natsu cheered excitedly, saying his catch phrase for the first time in what felt like forever. The entire ship was thrown into chaos. Guards were falling everywhere being beaten down as Fairy Tail mages trampled through them to find their comrades.

The alarm couldn't hide the screams of pain and fear as it was all thrown into a war zone.

Natsu took a great breathe of air before opening his mouth wide, flames shooting out, torching anything in their path. As the flames vanished and smoke cleared Natsu noticed a figure standing there completely unscathed.

Natsu grit his teeth, his face creating a look of rage. "You..."

Loen wiped some of the ashes off his shoulder as he looked at Natsu. Killing intent obviously there.

"You've been a very very bad beta." He said with malice. "I think you should return to your cage."

"Like hell I will!" Natsu snapped then lunged at him, hands on fire. Natsu went to punch the alpha but he caught the punch.

"Fire against fire doesn't work." Loen said then grabbed Natsu's arm with both hands and smashed him into the wall like he was a hammer. The wall broke and Natsu went flying through it. Landing in what looked like a boiler room.

Natsu bounced and he smacked into one of the boilers, the heat of it having no affect on his body.

Loen came into the room his body a flame. "You think you can fight me? Your still mediocre when it comes to using your dragon skills! Your fire isn't magic anymore idiot it's natural, your body creates your flames now, not some magic seal."

Natsu stood up but was grounded again when Loen punched him in the gut. The air was knocked out of him and his leg was grabbed, Natsu felt himself suspended in the air for a second before he came crashing down again onto the hard metal floor, he felt his ribs crack and the ground dent underneath him. He tried to crawl away out of the larger males grip but the previous pain was repeated again, and again, and again.

Soon Natsu was just a twitching mess of pain. He could breathe without it hurting, but sense when has that stopped him? He got up in his hands and knees and flinched as Loen started to laugh.

"I don't see how Archen saw you so strong! I can easily beat the hell out of you like that! Archen doesn't need you." Loen picked up Natsu by the head, holding him high enough that his feet dangled. "I said you were mine but now that I see you in action, your pretty fucking pathetic."

Loen pulled a clawed hand up and held it against his throat. "I think it's time to put you out of your misery."

Natsu closed his eyes.

He felt Loen let him go and he landed on the ground. Unharmed. He opened one of his eyes wondering if he died yet. He opened both eyes when he saw what had actually happened.

Cobra stood there, a piece of paper grasped in one hand and in the other was the back of Loens head, the front of it smashed into one of the boilers.

The poison user had a look of absolute rage written on his face. "Don't you fucking touch my Natsu."

The salamander would have burst into tears. He came back, Cobra came back for him. He was here and it wast a dream.

"Cobra..." Natsu reached a hand out to the other man but stopped as something hoped off his back. It was a little girl with long black hair similar to Ezra's, she had black scales on her tail and hands. Her eyes were a stormy gray.

"Hi! You must be mister fire dragon!" She said with a big grin on her face. Natsu nodded slowly and confusedly. "I've been dying to meet you! Mister poison dragon kept talking on and on about you!"

"Talking about me..?" Natsu looked at Cobra as he let Loen go, his body dropping to the floor. Cobra came over and knelt in front of Natsu. His violet eyes traveling over his beaten body.

"Jeez idiot. I told you to stop talking to him."

Natsu lunged at Cobra wrapping his arms around his neck and crying into his collar bone. "Don't leave again!" He sobbed. "Don't ever leave me again! Please!"

Cobra was surprised by far by the salamanders sudden water works. He stared in surprise before wrapping his own arms tightly around Natsu. "Guess you missed me huh?"

"More than you could imagine." Natsu leaned away looking up at Cobra. "I'm sorry for everything Cobra..."

"It's fine. We got issues, so what." Cobra actually rested his head against Natsu's and relaxed. The moment was nice for a while.

"Where did you go...?" Natsu asked looking up at him.

Cobra brought the piece of paper up and held it out for Natsu. He took it feeling confused and opened it up. His breathe hitched.

It was a photo of all the guild members together. Everyone Natsu grew up with was there in the picture. It was old and crumpled but still in okay condition.

"You... Went and got this..?"

Cobra nodded. "I wanted to give you something as an apology for being so pushy. So my new friend here helped me get out of the valley and go get it."

Natsu looked to the black haired girl. She smiled at him. "It's easy to move around unnoticed in the shadows."

Natsu looked back Cobra speechless. "You did this... For me?"

"I've done a lot of stuff for you Natsu... You just never noticed." Cobra smiled down at him, a genuine smile that made the salamanders heart flutter.

"Look out!" The girl shrieked. Cobra was yanked out of Natsu's grip and tossed against the boiler, he screamed in agony, his own skin not resistant to heat like Natsu's. Loen had gotten back up and had pinned Cobra to the boiler.

"You have been the one thing constantly in my way!" Loen yelled pressing the side of Cobra's face into the hot metal. Cobra screamed again he pulled his legs up and pushed the fire dragon away. He collapsed on the ground clutching the right side of his face.

Both males stood up.

"You need to give up already." Cobra snapped. Leon chuckled.

"Like hell I will." He took a deep breathe and shot fire at The poison user.

Cobra panicked he through one of his arms out, poison mist covering it, the two collided and Cobra was thrown backwards, the fire was redirected and hit one of the boilers. The machine, damaged now, started shaking violently, the meters cracking and exploding as the pressure built up.

Natsu instinctively lunged and wrapped his body around the small girl before watching the boiler explode, all of them. The force and heat of it was massive, shards of metal went flying everywhere as everyone was thrown out. Natsu saw he got tossed out into the open. They had been on the ship again, the one from before. He looked down to see Loen disappear, his wings to damaged and torn up to use. Natsu to started to fall. He clutched tightly onto the little girl as the ground came closer.

"Natsu!" He heard people yelling. It sounded like Erza or Lucy. He wasn't sure over the sound of the wind.

Suddenly a pair of arms came under Natsu and gently held him to a tan bare chest. He looked up to see Cobra had caught him, both of them gliding through the sky. It was just like the first time. Gliding happily with the sun setting in front of them.

Something warm dripped onto Natsu's cheek, he looked up to see blood covering the right side of Cobras face, all of it coming out of his eye which had a small piece of metal embedded half way into it.

"C-cobra!" Natsu gasped.

"It's fine." Cobra said though pain laced his voice. "I'll be fine."

The two of them glided back over the ship passing by cheering guild mates. Natsu waved to them all, Lucy and Erza waved back and Gray just smiled at them, nodding his head. Mira could be seen having a knowing smile, she was standing next a tied up and beaten man who must have been Archen.

"Hey Natsu." Cobra said, suddenly he stopped gliding and floated in place.

"Yes?"

"I really love you." Cobra then leaned forward and kissed Natsu who happily kissed him back. Cupping the good side of his face. The pinkette could feel his guild mates gaping at him from bellow. He didn't care right now.

The girl in between giggled and said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! That makes me the daughter!"

The two broke apart and laughed at her.

"I don't mind adopting you!" Natsu said hugging her close.

"I don't either. As long as we get kids of our own." Cobra said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Natsu blushed violently before muttering. "Oh yeah... I can do that can't I..."

The two of them collected their friends and all traveled back to the valley. Arriving just in time for Natsu to do his dance and for everyone to see. The valley was shocked that Cobra and Natsu came back injured and with several humans but after a long discussion with the elders of the valley they were aloud to stay, even visit.

"Maybe it's time we dragon children came back out into the world. People don't seem to be as violent and judgmental as before." They had said.

Everyone got to watch Natsu do the dance he's tried so hard to learn. Everyone mingled with the fairy tail guild mates getting along and having fun.

Cobra got his wounds and face bandaged up. His right eye was gone now and would leave a nasty looking scar but no one cared. It was a war wound he called it.

As the dance finished everyone cheered. Natsu and everyone made their way off the stage and into the crowd to mingle and watch the fire works.

Natsu and Cobra were caught making out several times by either Shara or the guild mates. They two were currently sitting on their ledge to their den watching the fire works go off, everyone was inside drinking and celebrating at their victory over Archen and finding their lost friends.

Natsu leaned his head on Cobras shoulder. "Hey..."

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?" Natsu asked as a firework exploded.

"Sure."

"What's your real name?"

Cobra stared at the sky, not answering at first. "It's Eric"

Natsu stared at him and Cobra turned his head so he looked back.

"I like it." The fire breather smiled.

Cobra smirked. "Glad you approve but I prefer to be called Cobra. Had the code name for so long it's my new name."

"Alright, but." Natsu leaned closer to him. "I love you Eric."

"I love you to Natsu."

All you could see was the silhouette of two dragon slayers kissing against a colorful sky that flashed and popped.

_(i am sorry to say this is most likely the end of this story, except for the epilouge i still have to do. heheh. I have decided that because there isnt a lot of CobraxNatsu fanfics out there. im gonna write more. because i have so many plot lines and so many ideas that they need to be used on this couple. i love them to much, they need more love, i might even get a freaking tumblr account or something and start posting drawings i do of them because i can draw. so expect more stories about this couple from me, the next one im really excited for. sorry there wasnt any lemons in this. the next one will make up for it, sorry for this long rant. ta ta kittens! until next time.)_


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Why is everybody in MY house!?" Cobra shouted picking up the remains of a broken vase.

Shara and Happy went flying past him laughing happily while practically all of Fairy Tail sat in the dragon slayers living room.

"We want to see the children." Master Makarov said laying a card down on the coffee table. Erza looked at it before laying another card down making the master curse.

"You can't see what hasn't been born yet!" Cobra snapped in irritation.

"Calm down down snake breathe." Gajeel called from the kitchen where he was raiding the fridge. "Natsu went into labor a few hour ago they'll be born soon enough"

"Get out of the kitchen! Shara stop flying around the house! And everyone get the hell out of my house!" Cobra screamed.

It would be an understatement to say Cobra was stressed out. It's been two years sense the whole Archen incident and fairy tail has made frequent trips to visit the dragon children. In fact the very guild had moved inside the valley which has now become an official city on the maps. Many dragon children have left the city to explore the world, others have stayed and some humans have even moved in to live in the valley.

Nine months ago Natsu decided he just had to tell his whole guild he was having kids. They were a surprise and being a dragon Natsu was having more than one. The sky dragons estimate he's having three or four.

The whole gestation period was incredibly stress full, Natsu would switch from happy-go-lucky to doom-and-gloom to going on a rampage all in less than thirty seconds. His appetite was off the charts and he would get so sick there were moments his husband thought he was dead.

As of late this morning Natsu had finally gone into labor, the sky dragons came to the dragon slayers house which was different considering that they had too move so the new occupants had places to sleep, and didn't hesitate to start helping with the birth. Wendy was there so she could experience and more training as a Sky dragon child.

At first it was all on the down low but someone- cough, Happy, cough-decided it would be a good idea to fly around the valley screaming:

"NATSU'S HAVING THE BABIES NATSU HAVING THE BABIES!"

Cobra in response almost ripped the exceeds wings off and fed him to Cubelious, who he was oh so happy to have back.

The snake was currently coiled up in a corner napping.

Cobra collapsed in a chair by the dining room and put a hand over his good eye. "Why... Haven't I dealt with enough bullshit already."

"Stop your pouting." Gray said from the living room.

"I'll stop pouting when you learn to stop stripping." Cobra shot back. He's been exhausted, he's been having to work over time around the city in order to feed the guild mates that decided they were moving in. He's been cleaning like crazy whenever two people started a fight and broke things around the house. He's already replaced two couches a, table and so many lamps he's lost count.

He laid his head down on the table when Carla came out into the room saying. "Their here, three boys."

No one moved, they all looked at Cobra who sighed. "We'll what are you waiting for?" He waved his hand for them to go and see.

"We're not THAT rude." Makarov said. "Your the dad, you see them first."

Cobra looked at the old man. He had a small amount of pride and respect in his old eyes. The tan male knew he could go to this man if he needed any advice, he was a father and a grandfather after all.

Cobra stood up from the table. First he walked over and picked Shara up into his arms. He held her on his hip as he walked into the hall to the back room that was his and Natsu's. He could hear small whimpers coming from the room. His heart swelled and he suddenly felt nervous which slowed his steps.

"It's okay dad." Shara said smiling. The maroon haired man felt embarrassed to get advice like this from his adopted daughter.

He entered the room, Wendy was by the dip in the ground that served as a bed. She was talking to Natsu who was curled around three small whimpering figures. The older sky dragons moved out of the way to let him through.

Natsu looked up when his mate approached. He watched him put Shara down then kneel by the bed to look.

There were three of them just as promised. Two with wings one without. The one without had bright red scales just like Natsu, though his hair was more like Cobra's, a reddish purple. The two with wings had purple scales, only one had pink hair but all of them had Natsu's facial features except for the eyes. When the pink one looked up at his dad everyone could see how vibrantly purple his eyes were.

"Oh my god..." He whispered out. He was surprised he could even say it. "They... Their..."

"Beautiful." Natsu provided for him.

Being reptiles the two dragon slayers new they wouldn't need to breast feed the children, they already had teeth and claws and didn't need to wait to open their eyes. They also had pretty good motor functions, crawling over each other to get close to Natsu's warm body and see their dad.

Cobra reached over and picked up the pink haired one. It whimpered and kicked it's little feet and tail. Cobra held it close to his body where it snuggled close to him.

"What do you want to name them?" Makarovs voice asked.

Both boys looked over to see many of the guild mates had come into the room to see the children.

"Oh wow!" Lucy squealed. "Their so cute!"

Happy flew over and landed next to Natsu. "Hi babies! I'm uncle Happy."

The children looked at him like he was something for them to eat. Natsu chuckled.

Cobra moved to the other side of Natsu and laid down next to them so they were on either side of their children.

"I want to name one Eric." Natsu said stroking one behind the wings. It gave off a purring noise as its little body vibrated.

Cobra looked at Natsu surprised. "Seriously?"

"You don't use the name any more. So..." Natsu shrugged, then picked up the pink haired one. "This one! This one is Eric!"

New baby Eric squealed as Natsu lifted him up in the air, he giggled and flailed his little limbs.

Cobra smiled at Natsu then pulled over the other one with wings. "I want to name this one Doku."

Natsu looked over to him with a questioning stare.

"It was my dads name."

Natsu blinked before shouting. "Igneel! The last one is named Igneel!"

All the guild mates laughed expecting this. Everyone gathered around the children, taking turns holding them and cuddling with them. Natsu happily took a rest having finished giving birth. Cobra laid by him carefully watching his children to make sure no one brought harm to them. But he knew this guild well now. They were practically family. His family was very large. He smiled to himself. He never had a real family, even before he was thrown into the tower. His guild was never seen like a family. Now he's got this great big one he just doesn't know what to do with.

Everyone gave back the children. Eric, Doku and Igneel. Such appropriate names. Cobra curled around his husband and children, wrapping his wings around them protectively before joining Natsu in a nap.

_(hope you kittens have enjoyed this story and its sad it had to come to an end. there was actaully more planned and editing to this story, like Shara was originally a boy named Noir XD. Time to start on Freedom~ Know-Your-Place. i accept your offer of kittens. you better pay up or no stories for you. *can sense some kind of conpanion ship growing here*)_


	9. READ AND RESPOND!

I've been thinking about this for a long time now... Am I the only one that thinks Dragon Child could have been better? Longer? I mean the original story I had planned for this was longer and had a different plot but for some reason I felt like I had to rush it (which was a horrible mistake as we can see) I mean. The bad Villain was suppose to do more, fairy tail was suppose to find them, hell even Oracion SEIS popped up! There was ALOT more to the story. Sting and Rogue showed up later on too as young kids. So I guess I'll be asking you guys a few questions, like a poll...

One: should I edit and revise Dragon Child? (Probably gonna do it anyway but I love your feed back)

Two: do you guys care if Natsu gets pregnant ._.

Three: do you want a lemon? (Sex scene)

That is all. And please respond! If there's anything you guys want to say see or have happen let me know.

The reason I ask all these questions is because you guys seemed to really love Dragon Child. I know we were all sad when it ended. So if I were to do this it would be alive again. It would become longer and you'd get to see Natsu and Cobra get closer and do more adventures.

PLEASE RESPOND.


End file.
